Luscious Fire
by xXpandaPopcandy11Xx
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is an Avox, except she can talk. She gets sent to a family in District 2 and serves them instead. First day she's there and the secret of being able to talk is exposed to Cato. When these two live under the same roof, things go differently. Cato never expected a fiery girl with a braid could affect him.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This a idea that crossed my mind and I just wanted to make it into a fanfiction. **

**If you're reading this thanks continue onto the chapter!**

**Please ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES. I JUST OWN THE IDEA.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

At least she isn't dead. At least she can still talk. At least… there are no more at least for Katniss Everdeen. An Avox, serving the Capitol for life. There is no more of her District, nothing much of anything for her. Katniss is quite different from other Avoxes. She was and still is a special case. President Snow had Katniss become an Avox after what had happened, but thing is her tongue wasn't cut off. So that in all pretty much makes her a maid. No one knows the fact that Katniss isn't truly an Avox, just Snow and Katniss, herself. She couldn't talk to anybody and that took some time to get use to.

"You." A Peacekeeper roughly yelled. Katniss looked up from sweeping. "President Snow wants to talk to you." Katniss nearly dropped the broom, she hadn't talk to him for about two years. She set aside the broom and stepped behind the Peacekeeper as he walked.

Katniss was led to a rose garden, a very well sorted garden. She wrinkled her nose as the scent of roses hit her nostrils. She never liked the smell of roses.

"Leave us alone." A familiar raspy voice ordered. The Peacekeepers and guards left, leaving just Katniss and President Snow. He picked a rose from the bush and brushed off the dirt.

"We haven't talked for quite some time, now have we?" Snow said, "You see Katniss Everdeen, I'm transporting you to a family in District 2. It seems they need some assistance. This family I am particularly fond of." Katniss held in her sudden anger. She had no say in this, she was just going to be sent off. To a District 2, no less.

"Aren't I suppose to be just serving the Capitol?" Katniss responded evenly. She hadn't talked for quite a while. Katniss nearly forgot the sound of her own voice.

"You won't be the only Avox sent away to families in Districts." Snow replied, that didn't answer her question. He twirled the rose.

"I'll be serving them for the rest of my life instead. Basically I'll be playing the role of non-talking maid." Katniss stated.

"That's quite right, except you might not be doing this for your whole life." Snow answered. He pricked a petal from the rose and it fell slowly on the ground. He began walking.

"What happens if this_ family _finds out I can talk." Katniss questioned. Her voice didn't break, it was surprisingly steady.

"Depends on what happens if this family finds out. If this new found information they discovered is used against me, they'll be thoroughly executed," Snow stopped walking, "But I would appreciate if you kept our little secret shut." He added.

"I wouldn't leak the secret out," Katniss bitterly replied.

"That is fantastic." Snow gave a half-sour smile, "By the way when you are in your new home, you may have a choice of clothing."

"That's nice," Katniss mumbled. It didn't really matter to her. Avoxes have to wear a white buttoned up collared shirt, with red jeans or red long pants. Shoes were red unlaced sneakers. They have to wear it everyday.

"You'll be leaving tonight at five o'clock." Snow told her. Isn't this a late notice?

"Okay then." Katnss responded, "I'll be leaving then." She left the garden without another word. That man made her sick. She did not like him.

Katniss went into the room, her room. Well kind of, she shared it with a few other Avox girls. She threw in some clothes in a small duffel bag. A pair of flats and some other little stuff.

Katniss reached under her mattress and took out a pin. The Mockingjay pin she received from Madge Undersee. She turned to the alarm clock on the floor which had the minute hand on the 4 and the hour hand on the 6, meaning it was 4:30PM.

"Only half an hour." Katniss whispered to herself. She fell back on the mattress and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Dark. Dark. Everything was so dark. Then _**BAM! **_Fire, enraged burning homes. Katniss could hear screams, ugly ones. She took a step and she found herself in front of her old house. It was up in flames. Through the window, Katniss saw her sister- Primrose. Prim was crouched down holding Buttercup in her arms. She was stuck between two heavy logs that fell from the house.

"PRIM!" Katniss screamed, but it was too late. A log lit with fire came crashing down from above Prim.

Another _**BAM! **_was heard and then Katniss woke up. She was sweating.

"Are you awake now?" It was the same Peacekeeper that brought Katniss to Snow earlier. She gave a slight nod. "Get going we're leaving now." He ordered. Katniss turned to the alarm clock, it was five o'clock exactly.

Half an hour had passed already, Katniss had the same dream once again. At least it wasn't that bad this time. She got up from the mattress, grabbed her duffel bag, and followed the Peacekeeper out of the building. Katniss was taken into a long car, not fancy like a limo though Inside she found a few other Avoxes seated.

The drive was short and silent; well there isn't anything to say. They're Avoxes, they aren't suppose to be able to talk. They board a train, an amazing one actually. Inside was clean and big, it was long. There was a kitchen, some dining room and a few bedrooms.

The Peacekeepers explained everything. The Avoxes would have and make their own meals whenever they please. The bedrooms were assigned for them, the dining room was for entertainment.

"These are the families you'll be working under." One of the Peacekeepers handed a packet of papers to each of them. After Katniss's was handed, she left for her room but was stopped by a hand. She turned and gave this person (probably a peacekeeper) a hard cold glare. This person was taken back and the grip loosened, Katniss snatched her arm out of the grasp and continued to walk away.

::::

Katniss woke up by the sudden hunger in her stomach, not cause of her dream. She didn't have a dream though, so that was fine. Katniss looked out the window; she saw the whizzing grass and the night sky. Her focus fell out of the scenery, instead she found her reflection. The braid on her hair was a mess and she just noticed, her eyes were more darken then usual. It seemed close to black instead of a gray milky color. Katniss tore herself from the window and took out her braid. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found some eggs. On the counter there was a loaf of bread and a toaster. She put a piece of bread in the toaster and began toasting it. Katniss cracked two eggs into the frying pan that was heating over the stove, and fried them. The bread popped out of the toaster and she grabbed a plate in the cabinet, and then placed the piece of toast on the plate. The eggs were finished, Katniss liked them scrambled so they were and they were also placed on the plate. She got the salt shaker and put a bit of salt on the eggs. Katniss took out the strawberry jam in the fridge and a knife then went to the dining table. There was one other Avox sitting there, he looked up at her and then went back to what ever he was doing. Katniss placed her food on the table, and then she went back to her room and got the packet she received and went back to the table.

As Katniss spread the jam on the toast as she read the first page. She may be from District 12 but she has her education.

The family Katniss is going to work for is the Smith family. A family of three- the mother, and two sons. The mother Regina Smith, a designer of clothes for both her district and the Capitol. A single parent after her husband passed away. Fredrick Smith, 5 years old and goes to school. Lastly Cato Smith, a worker in a big factory. He works as the manager for designing and examining weapons. A well respect man and known in the whole district. At times Cato goes to the training center for fighting and such. Only age 19 years old. Katniss was going to have to work for people that helped that Capitol, which meant helping Snow.

Katniss flipped through the pages and found no pictures of them, guess she'll have to see them in person.

::::

The next time Katniss woke up was because of a Peacekeeper. He told her that this was her stop. Katniss stepped out of the train and once again was led into a car. She was driven to a large house, around 3 stories high.

Katniss walked up the steps behind the Peacekeeper, he rang the doorbell and a woman opened up the door.

"Mrs. Smith I presume," The peacekeeper said and the woman nodded, "This is the Avox that President Snow sent you." Mrs. Smith- Regina's broke into smile.

"Please come in!" She brought Katniss into the house and closed the door, "I'm Regina Smith."

Are you tired?" Regina questioned. Katniss gave her a small nod, "You're room is on the second floor to the right, 3rd door." Katniss went up the stairs.

"Oh! Come down, I'll prepare you some breakfast." Regina called after her. Katniss sighed; this was great she was working for a nice family. She rather had a harsher family, then one that gave her a room actually in the house.

"Momma…!" Katniss could hear that distant yell. She entered her room and found that there was actually a big bed, a desk with a mirror and a lamp. A counter and a walk in closet. Katniss was least expecting this. She retied her braid and opened the door once again but bumped her head onto a hard surface. Katniss fell back a little and looked up to blue eyes, she blurted out, "I'm sorry." Once Katniss realized what she said she covered her mouth. She did just talk to someone in this house. This was just great, first day there and she already ruined her secret.

Katniss ran back downstairs and found her way to the kitchen. There was Regina and a little boy, probably Fredrick. So that meant the person that she bumped into was Cato. That's just wonderful.

"Eric dear, this Katniss Everdeen. She'll be working with us from now on." Regina introduced her to the little boy. Katniss didn't know how Regina found out her name but she shook it off.

"Does she know how to fight Momma?" Eric,his nickname Katniss assumed asked.

"I don't know dear." Regina answered truthfully.

"Mum, who's she." A cold voice questioned.

"Katniss Everdeen." Regina answered, "An Avox, from President Snow." She added in a low whisper which Eric didn't hear.

"Katniss, this is Cato. My oldest son," she introduced, "And that is Eric, my younger son." Cato's gaze went to Katniss, it was a cold, agonizing stare. Katniss stared back, but her heart was pounding. Cato just found out that she was an Avox that can talk. She only knew him form about two minutes. That was not good at all.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Please tell me what you think! Should I continue? Is it good enough to continue?**

**REVIEW :) I don't mind ****criticism. just not too much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO :D**

**All of you that favorited, alerted, and especially reviewed are awesome! All of your reviews are so sweet! I'm definitely going to continue this fanfiction. **

**I'm sorry for the minor mistakes,**

**Anyhow ENJOY and REVIEW! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. JUST THE IDEA. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Katniss took a seat at the table. Her plate was stacked with 2 omelets, several pancakes, and strips of bacon. Regina poured a glass of milk for her and for the other 2 boys as well. Katniss ate slowly, just taking a small bite of everything. She looked up from eating, across from her was Eric. He was around 3ft. and several inches tall. His eyes were round and big, being the color of dark blue. His hair was a rusty blonde and combed neatly. He was slim and had light tan skin. Eric looked like a typical five- year old to Katniss.

Katniss turned slightly and Cato sat there eating about three plates of food. Cato seemed to be nearly 6ft. tall with a lot of muscle. His buttoned up light blue collared shirt was clinging to his chest. His biceps were practically visible through his shirt. Cato's eyes were a bright blue, they seemed like ice to Katniss. His hair was a bit tousled and the color was a light blonde. Katniss thought Cato could past for a 25 year old. His face showed no emotion and it seemed as if a lot of weight was on his shoulders. Cato looked up, their eyes met and Katniss looked away.

When Katniss turned away she found Regina in the kitchen. Regina seemed kind, there were an only a few wrinkles shown and the creases on her forehead were barely seen. Regina's eyes were a light green color so probably her two sons got their eye colors from the father. Her hair being light brown was probably not passed to her sons. Though the shape of her eyes and mouth matched them. Regina had a skin from between tan and porcelain.

Katniss was shook back to reality when she felt a tap on her thigh.

"Kat…" Eric began to say her name but it seemed he had forgotten, "I'm going to call you Kat from now on!" He claimed. Katniss smiled in response, he was quite energetic.

"Did you know Kat, Big Brotha is the strongest person in the whole world!" Eric's eyes were bright, "Big Brotha can carry me all the way upstairs!" Katniss looked at Cato, he was currently helping Regina with the dishes and was probably listening to their conversation.

"And! And! Big Brotha knows how to use a sword! Big Brotha knows how to stab someone in the heart." Eric said happily. Did Cato teach Eric these things? Eric doesn't seem to know what stab means.

"Eric, don't talk about those things. It's bad." Regina called from the kitchen in a warning tone.

"Sowwi…" Eric looked down to the floor and apologized. It seems Eric looks up to Cato a lot. Katniss gently ruffled Eric's hair and smiled.

"Can you tawlk?" Eric asked. Katniss shook her head no; when she did she felt Cato's ice cold eyes on her.

"Aww… that's too bad…" Eric frowned, "Can you fight Kat?" he questioned. Katniss didn't know how to respond, she knew how to shoot people with arrows and that was pretty much it.

"Eric, time to go to school." Cato broke into their conversation.

"Aww… but I'm talking to Kat!" Eric whined.

"You can talk to her when we get back home, let's go before you're late." Cato said.

"Fine…" Eric answered a bit happier. He walked beside Cato and went out the door. Katniss could hear the click of the closing door.

"Katniss why don't I show you the house." Regina suggested and Katniss nodded in response, "I usually stay home and design new clothes, but it's nice to have girl company." Katniss was first led to living room. It included two black velvet couches, a plasma T.V., a marble desk, and two shelves filled with things. The walls were a magenta color with flower designs and a soft white carpet was placed onto the floor.

"This is the living room, pretty much our family room you could say." Regina said, "There's the kitchen and dining room that you saw. A bathroom and guest room is a bit farther from the living room. There's also Eric's play room. A music room and there is also a study. There's also a pool and a garden outside. Then the second floor is all of the bedrooms." Regina and Katniss walked to the second floor, where Regina showed where all the rooms are.

Katniss's room is at the end of the right side. Once you reached the second floor you find yourself with some flower painting and then you decide whether going to the right or left. The first door on the right is Katniss's room, next to her room is none other than Cato's room. Katniss inhaled sharply, that isn't exactly good. The bathroom is next to Cato's and the other side of the wall consisted Cato's office. On the left side is Regina's room, Eric's room, also another bathroom, a computer room, and Eric's toy room. Katniss and Cato's room has a balcony and all the bathrooms are grand with a Jacuzzi.

The two went down to the basement, "There's a game room, a bar with a kitchen, laundry room, and a training room." Regina said. Training? Why a training room?

"The training room is only used by Cato, most of the time though he just goes to the Academy and train. The training room is used about once every month." Regina pretty much answered her question.

::::

Katniss got a good nap after the tour of the house. She slept for around 6 hours, not long but Katniss enjoyed it. Once she got up she began cleaning.

Katniss did cleaning pretty much for the rest of the day. She mopped all the floors, cleaned the windows, and made sure everything was spic and span. When Cato and Eric came back she tried to avoid Cato as much as possible. Katniss knew that she had to talk to Cato and figure out what he was going to do with her secret, but she didn't want to this moment. How was she going to ask?

"Kat! Come with me…" Eric tugged her arm. Katniss gave a questioning look to the little boy.

"Eric dear, Katniss is working. Why don't you show her later?" Regina helped Katniss out.

"But Momma, Big Brotha is training now. He doesn't do it every day." Eric whined.

"You bring her, only if Katniss wants to go." Regina warned.

"Can you come Kat?" Eric questioned. His eyes were so excited that Katniss nodded yes. Eric jumped up and down, his way of victory.

Eric led Katniss to the training room, she heard a loud slashes.

"Shh…" Eric said quietly and put his index finger to his lips. Eric looked through the big window that showed the whole training room. It was sort of like a whole showcase thing, just live. When Regina was showing her around the whole house she didn't actually go in the training room. Katniss spotted a bow and a sack of arrows. She hadn't used them from so long; she was itching to use it.

"Big Brotha is so good at fighting!" Eric said, his eyes shining. Cato was using a sword and hitting each dummy exactly at the heart.

Katniss was impressed, but she found it disgusting. Cato just seemed brutal to her.

The slashing stopped; Cato finally noticed that he had an audience. Eric went in the training room gushing about how good Cato is. Cato responded happily to Eric, he was smiling too. Katniss stood by the door and watched them talk. If Cato smiled all the time, he might not seem so cold to Katniss.

"Eric! Come up for a moment," Regina called from upstairs. Eric was upset that his conversation was cut short with his big brother, but he went up anyhow. Katniss made move to follow as she was about to go out the door, but the door was snap shut and Katniss backed away in surprise.

"You're an Avox that can talk right?" Cato bluntly asked. Katniss turned the knob but it was locked from the outside and figures Cato had the key. Katniss shook her head no in response to his question.

"Don't lie to me," Cato stepped closer to her.

"So what if I'm a liar? My life is already a lie, so what difference does it make." Katniss bitterly talked. Cato officially now knows that Katniss can talk.

"The difference is that an Avox cannot talk, but you are an Avox that can talk." Cato responded in the same tone cold tone.

"I think I already know that." Katniss said.

"But nobody else knows." Cato stated.

"You do now." Katniss retorted, "And Snow does too…" she added in a low whisper.

"So care to explain?" Cato asked in a softer tone.

"I'm a special case… Snow didn't cut my tongue… I have to keep it a secret that I can talk, so basically I'm just an Avox that can talk." Katniss explain.

"And what happens if President Snow finds out that I know your secret," Cato questioned.

"I bet he already knows." Katniss answered bitterly, "Nothing, as long you don't tell anybody and you don't use it against Snow."

"Would you care if I do those things?" Cato raised an eyebrow.

Katniss immediately responded, "Yes I would! If you die, it's my entire fault!" she exclaimed. Cato's large hand covered her mouth.

"Man you're loud," He smirked, "You want Mum and Eric to find out?" Katniss struggled to pull apart Cato's large hand away, he is strong.

"Yes sort of… but it probably won't happen." Katniss answered.

"Since you're an Avox, which district are you from." Cato asked. Katniss hugged herself, this is not a good subject to talk about. It hurt too much to even to talk about. She could feel sudden tears fall from her eyes. All the images came flooding back, the images her family, home, and friends. Prim burning away, that memory caused even more tears to come out. Katniss couldn't control it, usual she held it in but this time she couldn't.

Cato lifted her chin and brushed the tears away, "Sorry, I think I hit a rough spot." He said gently. Katniss's tear slowed down by the sudden shock of the kindness of Cato.

"It's nothing…" Katniss sniffed. She found herself liking the touch of Cato. Cato on the other hand went to lifting Katniss's chin to caressing her cheek. Everything felt right at that moment. They may not have not even known each other for 24 hours but it didn't matter.

"Cato…" Katniss found herself blushing at the sudden contact, "I think I have to go…"

"Yeah…" Cato's hand fell to his side.

"Please don't do anything that will make me guilty," Katniss whispered. She found suddenly that she really didn't want Cato die, because if her.

"Like what." Cato sneered, he was back to himself. He unlocked the door and Katniss ran upstairs.

"Shit, what the hell have I got myself to?" Cato sighed.

::::

The next day Katniss cleaned up the bathrooms, gross but it didn't matter. By the time she finished cleaning all the bathrooms Cato and Eric came back home. Regina didn't work out she did it at the house. Regina's work office was on the second floor, so she does all her designing in there.

"Katniss would you mind help me tidy up my office." Regina asked, usually she gets ordered to do things, there isn't a choice.

Katniss went inside Regina's office, to find it a complete mess. She organized the papers, she put the sewing and making things for the clothes separately. Once Katniss was finished with that she moved to the closet. It was filled with dresses and outfits, she put them on their own hangers. Katniss found most of the outfits outrageous and hideous.

"I can't imagine myself with any of these on…" Katniss mumbled quietly to herself.

"I can." A voice said surprising Katniss, which made her drop the dress she was holding.

"You scared me, it's just you Cato." Katniss glared at him.

"You shouldn't talk out loud." Cato smirked.

"Don't tell me what to do." Katniss continued glaring.

::::

**[6****th**** day since Katniss began serving the Smith's]- night**

Katniss stared out at the sky. She stood on the balcony in her room. She found that living here and serving the Smiths aren't so bad. Regina is extremely nice to her and asks her for anything. Eric is a sweet little kid and Katniss liked the small talks that she had with Cato every day.

"Why are you out here?" Cato asked, Katniss turned to find him at his balcony.

"Why can't I be?" Katniss replied. Cato shrugged.

"Cato why do you talk to me? I'm nothing but an Avox, I'm suppose to serve you. Why do you put up with me?"

* * *

**How was this chapter? Good? I need help! Should the rest of the family know about Katniss's secret?**

**Tell me what you think?**

**REVIEW! ^.^**

**THANKS :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm here once again :D**

**OMFG :) so many reviews for this chapter! Thanks for all your opinions! As for Katniss doing things to keep Cato shut up about her secret, that probably won't happen very often. keep in mind this is rated T ^O^  
**

**THANKS SO MUCH, for all of you reviewing plus who put it on alert, as favorite, and such! **

**Please ENJOY Chapter 3 of Luscious Fire =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES. I JUST OWN THE IDEA.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Oh… Never mind…" Katniss said quickly after her sudden questions and went back to her room, closing the balcony doors. She plopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did she ask that? But Katniss does want to know why. Why would Cato waste his time talking to her? Why didn't her just expose her secret the second he knew? So many questions but no answers.

Her thoughts resolved to an end as her eyes closed, and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

::::

Next day is the start of the weekend, Katniss realized her alarm didn't go off and it was nearly 10 in the morning. She got dressed quickly, took a morning shower and entered the kitchen.

"You finally woke up!" Regina brightly said, "I turned off your alarm since it is the weekend. Eric doesn't have school and Cato doesn't have work." she explained.

Katniss nodded in meaning she understood. Something big she wanted to avoid today is going to be Cato. Well maybe the rest of her life...

"Katniss!" It was Cato's voice shouting her name. Great, avoiding plan is currently failing.

She slowly turned around, her eyes widened.

Eric was covering Cato's face with his body, and clinging onto him like a monkey.

Katniss held in the laughter.

"Hehe... Hi Kat!" Eric giggled, "Don't help Big Brotha out! I tied his hands up!" Eric laughed. Katniss looked down to Cato's hands. They are yes tied up with some white string behind his back. It was tied with two tight knots and wrapped around several times, pretty tightly.

Katniss grinned, the big Cato got defeated by his little brother. Maybe he was just playing along.

"What are you two boys doing?" Regina walked in from the kitchen with a towel drying her hands.

"Get Eric off me Mum." Cato muffled, Eric was still clinging on his head.

Regina sighed but smiled, "Katniss help out Cato will you? I'm baking some things." Katniss nodded yes and Regina went back to the kitchen.

Katniss lifted a whining Eric off Cato's face at set him on the ground. Cato's face was mixed with anger and a of bit happiness. His hair tousled by Eric and he took a few breaths, since Eric was covering Cato's face the entire leaving him with a hard time with breathing.

Katniss then went Cato's hands. It took several minutes, Eric got tired of waiting and went to his playroom. The first knot took a while, but the second knot was easier. The string fell onto the ground and Katniss sighed, finally done. Before she could pick up the string, Cato had grasped her hand. His large hand grasped Katniss's hand

"Roof, tonight." Cato whispered in her ear. He let go and walked to the living room.

Katniss stared at Cato's back as he left. The roof? What for?

"Katniss!" Regina called from the kitchen. Katniss ran into the kitchen where Regina was baking cookies?

"Can you stir this batch while I take this one out from the oven?" Regina nodded to the bowl . Katniss used the whisk and began to stir. The last time she had eaten cookies was too long ago.

The smell of cookies filled the air. The batch of cookies were taken out of the oven and placed into a bowl. Eric ran in, "Chocolate chip cookies!" he jumped in joy.

"Now Eric go wash your hands and then you get cookies," Regina told him before Eric could take any. Eric ran off to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Muffin, cookies, or both for breakfast Katniss?" Regina questioned. Katniss chose the third option, both.

Katniss had already finished her muffin as soon as it was handed to her, she didn't realize that she was this hungry.

"Finished already?" Regina said with a hint of shock, "On your plate is both sugar and chocolate chip cookies." Regina said.

"Oh, can you give this plate to Cato?" Regina implied to the plate next to Katniss's. Katniss took the plate and headed for the living room. As she was walking Eric zoomed pass her yelling, "CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" Eric must like cookies a lot.

When Katniss entered the living room, Cato was laid back on one the couches, with his hands on his head. He was watching the T.V., some fighting show. Katniss silently placed the cookies on the glass table; Cato merely glanced at her and continued to watch T.V.

Katniss left the living room, and she found that it was weird that there were no words exchanged. That's how it is suppose to be right?

Katniss took one of the chocolate chip cookies and took a bite. It melted in her mouth, the chocolate chips warmed in her mouth and to define it simply; it was delicious.

::::

Today was particularly exhausting for Katniss. She had to organize the entire kitchen- it wasn't that hard since Regina kept it pretty clean. She then dusted all the dust on the shelves that were everywhere. The bedrooms, living room, kitchen, and so on. Katniss didn't go into ether of Cato's bedroom or his office because Regina told her not to. Katniss guessed that Cato just didn't want others to see his personal stuff.

Katniss's arm was tired from reaching higher places she couldn't reach and after she had dinner, Eric showed her his car collection and all his toys. Katniss was too tired after that so she went back to her room. She changed into her sleeping clothes which were a T-shirt and sweatpants. After brushing her teeth, with the brush that Regina gave her. By then it was 11 at night. She fell flat on her pillow and pulled the covers on her, Katniss immediately sat up again once she remembered what Cato said. The roof… but she was too tired to go. Plus it seemed Cato didn't even clarify it and her avoiding plan seemed to work for the day, but it was only because Cato barely talked or made contact with Katniss.

Katniss finally came to a conclusion that Cato is still brutal and cold, and the fact that he knew her secret was even worst. She fell back onto her pillow, and decided that going to the roof was useless. He probably wasn't up there anyways. Cato wouldn't wait that long for her.

Katniss closed her eyes but she couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. All of a sudden Katniss heard a thump out at her balcony. She got out of her bed and opened the balcony doors, she didn't think of looking through the curtains.

"You made me stand outside for two hours." A familiar cold voice spoke.

"Cato? How did you get onto my balcony?" Katniss hissed. She was beyond surprise. Why in the world is Cato doing outside of her room.

"I jumped from my balcony." Cato smirked. He was quite amused by Katniss's reactions.

"That's dangerous! It's like five feet apart!" Katniss quietly exclaimed, hoping that Regina and Eric wouldn't wake up.

"It wasn't that hard," Cato snorted. Katniss had the urge to roll her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss glared at him.

"You didn't come up to the roof, so I came to you." Cato answered. Katniss stared at him; he waited two hours for her?

"Hold on… you waited two hours!? For what!" Katniss demanded an answer.

"For you to come up to the roof." Cato answered bluntly.

"What were you going to tell me, if I went to the roof?" Katniss looked up to his eyes. Blue, so blue.

"There isn't a point anymore, you clearly don't care what I say." Cato harshly responded.

"I didn't go up, because I thought you wouldn't care if I go up or not." She whispered. Katniss Everdeen isn't usually like this, she would usually come off as strong and fierce. She keeps her guard up at all times and doesn't let anyone change that. Katniss surrounds herself with walls and don't often let them down. Let's just say with Cato, those walls fall. They just fall and Katniss can't seem to control that.

"So that's it?" Cato smirked, "I was just going to show you the view from up on the roof and tell you why I waste my precious time talking to you." He said simply.

"Oh." That was all came out of Katniss's mouth, "You waited for two hours for that?" she said in a quiet tone. Katniss lifted his right hand and held it between her two hands. Cato blinked in surprise.

"Your hand is cold." Katniss whispered. She began rubbing Cato's hand with her two hands.

"I'm not that cold, it's fine." Cato said, but didn't pull his hand away.

"I feel sorry for leaving you out in the cold." Katniss answered not looking at his gaze.

"Sorry huh?" Cato said in an amusing tone.

"Yeah sorry…" Katniss nodded.

"You want to go up now?" Cato asked. He still didn't pull away his hand.

"Isn't it late?" Katniss asked, "Plus your family will hear us, another time maybe…"

"What time is it? Don't you need your beauty sleep?" Cato asked. Katniss's gaze went up to him, yeah right. In the Capitol, there was barely anytime for sleep.

"Not really…" Katniss murmured. Her hands stopped rubbing Cato's.

"I think we should go to sleep though." Katniss stated, "There is a possibility that Regina and Eric might wake up." _And_ they'll_ find us talking, but wait I'm an Avox which isn't suppose to talk. _Katniss thought but didn't add.

Katniss backed up a few steps, keeping a bigger distance. She unfortunately tripped over her feet and stumbled way back hitting the railing and slightly arching back. Katniss closed her eyes as she felt her feet lift from the ground and more than half of her body began slowly falling.

Katniss could feel a sudden yank with her arm and her feet were once on the balcony again. Her eyes opened to find Cato's bright blue ones. Their faces were small inches apart and Katniss could feel Cato's hot breath on her skin.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts for this chapter? Let's hit 15 reviews or more and I'll do my best to update chapter 14 :D**

**I've become very into to this story so I hope it is good :D**

**REVIEW? Please? THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO :D **

**I finally found time to update! I thought since summer I would have more time but that's not my case... anyhow THANKS SO MUCH for all of your lovely reviews! Also thanks to all of you that put this story on alert and stuff.**

**ENJOY chapter 4 ^O^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. JUST THE IDEA AND SOME OC'S :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Well?" Cato mumbled. He didn't move from the position and Katniss would love to push him off but at the same time she didn't want to. Plus she doubted that her strength would match his.

"…I wasn't…" Katniss whispered back, and averted her gaze from Cato.

"You didn't even try to get back on your feet."

"Let me go…" Katniss ordered quietly. Cato slowly did and Katniss didn't expect him to just instantly do as she says.

Cato pulled Katniss back in and lightly placed his lips on her temple. "Good night." He smirked and jumped onto his balcony.

Katniss watched as he went back in his room and she suddenly felt heat creep up on her cheeks. Katniss could not figure Cato out. She had now decided that making any contact with Cato would be confusing, so her avoiding plan was back on.

Katniss's hand reached up to her temple, her eyes closed remembering Cato's lip touching her skin. That was going to be very hard to forget.

"Who cares about him…" Katniss went back in and closed her balcony doors shut.

::::

Katniss woke up once again, quite late. She picked up her usual attire, to find that they were replaced with a white tank top (with padding), a gray hoodie, and black cotton leggings.

Though confused to why her usual attire is replaced, she put on her new one anyhow. After her normal morning routine she headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh right, I put your daily clothes in the laundry and gave you some new ones to wear. Actually the hoodie belonged to Cato, I hope it's not too big. The leggings are some things I don't wear often so they're yours. Don't worry I washed them!" Regina told Katniss.

'_Maybe I didn't wash the hoodie… but Cato keeps his clothes clean so no matter.'_ Regina thought but found no need to tell.

Katniss smiled in appreciation, this family is way too kind.

"Kat, Kat! Can we go outside today? Please!? Momma can we go out today?!" Eric popped out of no where and as usual full of excitement.

Regina bit her lip in worry. She wasn't sure if Katniss going out would be such a good idea.

"Eric dear, where do you plan on going with Katniss?"

Eric thought for a moment before answering, "Ah… the park? Anywhere… Oh! Can we go to the Training School place?"

"How about this? I need some groceries so why don't you, Katniss, and Cato go to buy some from the market?" Regina suggested.

"Yay! The market is so cool! It has these weird cool looking machines!" Eric began continuing on and on about the market.

"Are we going somewhere?" Cato walked in. As soon as Katniss saw him, the memories of last night came flooding back to her.

"Eric wants to go outside with Katniss so they're going to market. You're accompanying them." Regina explained. Katniss did not want to be spending more time with Cato, and avoiding didn't seem even possible.

"You sure?" Cato glanced at Katniss.

"As long as nothing goes wrong." Regina nodded. Come to think of it, Katniss didn't see much of District 2. All she saw was this house and maybe the neighbors.

"You will be going as soon as Katniss finishes her breakfast."

::::

Katniss stepped out of the limo. Regina had a chauffeur drive them to the market; she didn't think that walking would be such a great idea.

Katniss wiggled her feet a bit, the soft socks touching her feet and sinking into the fuzzy boots. The boots were from Regina and well technically her whole outfit was from Regina.

"Eric show us the way," Cato motioned Eric and he ran off. Cato grabbed a basket and followed. Katniss looked around in astonishment: she couldn't remember the last time that she ever went in to a market.

So much food and machines, there weren't anyone as cashiers- the machines itself were the cashiers.

"Hey Katniss, don't get lost." Cato grabbed her hand. Katniss looked from his face and their hands.

"I'll be fine," she whispered and snatched her hand away. She turned her head away just in time for Cato to not see her blush.

Cato shrugged, "Suit yourself." Then he walked away. Katniss slowly followed and helped Eric find all the groceries.

:::

"Why is Eric leaving?" Katniss siad as the limo began to drive off.

"Eric has a nap time. His patients runs low and he gets annoying."

"So what are we doing here?" Katniss looked up at him. She swore that he grew taller, maybe he was always this tall.

"You'll see." He began walking. Hmm… where in the world are they going? Katniss was just glad that Regina gave her warm clothes; it was pretty cold here in District 2.

Katniss caught up to Cato and solemnly stayed behind him. Katniss continued walking, her thoughts somewhere else and when she bumped into someone in front of her; she realized Cato wasn't in front of her anymore.

This was absolutely wonderful. Katniss was lost in a place she didn't know around. She stood there, trying to calm herself down. Finding Cato would be hard with this mob of people.

"Like I was saying about getting lost," A very familiar voice said in her ear.

"Sorry?" Katniss meekly responded. A pink blush formed on her cheeks. Cato stuck out his hand and this time Katniss took it with no hesitation.

"How far till we get to your destination?" Katniss asked. She still didn't know where she was going and her hands were getting cold, well only one of her hands. The other one was kept warm by Cato.

"We're here." They stood in front of a huge building. Cato pulled Katniss along into the building as they entered, Katniss noticed a sign saying '**TRAINING ACADEMY**.'

"I.D. please." The person behind the reception desk asked. Cato handed him a card and the man did some stuff with his computer, and then returned the card.

"And the lady?"

"She's with me." Cato bluntly replied.

Katniss stepped into the elevator as Cato gently dragged her in. She had just realized they were still holding hands, guess she can get lost in here as well.

"So why are we here?" Katniss finally asked.

"I haven't visit this place for a while and thought you should just come along." Cato plainly put it. The elevator came to a stop and the two stepped out.

Katniss eyes focused onto what she was seeing. Teens were everywhere, each in different sections. Weapons were every direction she looked.

"It's Cato!" Some girl squealed. "No way!" More squealing. Before Katniss knew it she was surrounding by a group of girls.

"Where were you?"

"Where are you going after this?"

"Are you here to train?"

"Can you come over?"

From those questions and much more he only answered one of them, "Who is the girl with you?"

"She's someone special." Katniss furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Special… as in what?

"Is she your girlfriend?" Another one questioned.

"What happened to your trainers." Cato changed the topic. Katniss noticed that his words came out as ice. He was in monotone, his voice harsh

"They're training the little ones."

"You all need to shape up too." As Cato's chat with the giddy girls became longer, Katniss became bored. She was entirely tuned out of it. Her eyes led to a room where a little boy was shooting arrows. The boy kept missing the bulls eye, he was struggling. Katniss slipped away from Cato's hand and pushed pass the girls. She walked into the room and watched the boy shoot.

"Your aim is too low," Katniss softly spoke.

"Huh?" The boy looked at Katniss in surprise, "Umm… Miss, can you help me?" Katniss crouched down to his level.

"Here," Katniss lifted his posture of holding his bow a bit, "You should always keep it parallel and try pulling back harder." Katniss stood up and stood a good distance as she watched.

The boy did as Katniss said and the bow flew, hitting directly the bulls eye.

"Thank you so much Miss!" The boy smiled.

Cato however saw what happened from afar; he brushed the annoying girls away. Told them to go train or something and walked into the room, that Katniss was in.

"So you just decide to leave and come here," Cato said.

"Well I was bored." Katniss couldn't think of a better excuse.

"Oh Mr. Cato you know her?" The boy looked between.

"Yes I do."

"Well she taught me how to shoot right at the middle." The boy explained.

"So she's a good teacher Cress?" Cato questioned.

"Mmm… hmm…" Cress nodded.

Katniss didn't speak; she wasn't sure what to say.

"We have to go," Cato said, "It's pretty late." Katniss looked up at the clock. How is 2PM late?

"Can you two come back soon? I want Miss to teach me more about shooting!" Cress exclaimed.

"Bye Cress." Katniss waved. They left the building after and Katniss realized her day wasn't over yet.

"Where are we going now?" Katniss sighed.

"Lunch."

"Cato… I'm tired…" Katniss admitted.

"I'll carry you then," Cato said so simply.

"No thank you." Katniss immediately answered, "Can we go back?"

"After you answer one thing." Katniss motioned him to continue.

"So how do you know how to use a bow and arrows?" Cato questioned.

"You know what, let's have lunch." Katniss tried dodging the question. Cato turned her around so she was facing him.

"Answer."

"It's part of my past…" Katniss bit her lip, "And it just brings back really horrible memories."

"Well maybe telling them to me will make it better." Cato's voice wasn't ice cold anymore; it actually brought a lot of warmth to her.

Katniss opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, because she saw a very familiar face heading towards her.

"Catnip?"

* * *

**Ooo... cliffy!** **Hehe ^.^ I'm sure you all know who that is! **

**Come with the reviews! Lets go for 18 and more! I've already started a tiny bit of chapter 5 so if the goal is reached, I will make time to update the next chapter!**

**REVIEW :)**

**THANKS :D :) ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI ^.^**

**Well let's just saying my laptop crashed... but it's great now. **

**YOU ALL ARE SO AWESOME :D The reviews make me so happy :) Thanks to you that reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I'm thrilled with this story!**

**As for the Beta I would get one but my updates are always pretty late (in my case) so if I do get one, it delays my update. So I'm sorry for the minor mistakes.**

**ENJOY Chapter 5 :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. JUST THE OC'S.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Katniss was in utter shock. How can this be? Her eyes aren't playing tricks either are they? She heard the voice; the voice of her best friend.

"...Gale...?" She muttered under her breath.

"Yeah..." he smiled, "Why are you in District 2? I... I thought you disappeared..." He was the same. Dark hair and grey eyes. His smile and personality.

"Why are you here? I mean no ones suppose to live after what happened." Katniss responded. She slightly shuddered at the thought of it.

"You don't know what's happening right now?" Gale scrunched his eyebrows. Katniss shook her head no.

Gale scratched his head, "How about we meet tomorrow at that cafe around noon or so." He pointed to the cafe a few stores from where they were standing. Katniss was about to say yes but she remembered that she had to ask the Smiths first. She looked up at Cato. He seemed angry.

"You know Cato Smith?" Gale said his voice filled with venom.

"Yeah I know her." Cato bluntly answered for Katniss. They were glaring at each other and Katniss did not like the vibe coming from the two.

"Umm... so tomorrow?" Katniss tried breaking the weird silence between the two.

"So can you?" Gale said, glanced at her and resumed to glare at Cato.

"No she's can't." Cato spoke. What?

"You don't decide for her Smith." Gale spat.

"For the time being I do, Hawthorne." Cato said in his cold yet intimidating voice.

"No one is deciding for me!" Katniss stood between the two of them.

"I'm going to meet Gale tomorrow and Cato you can't do anything about it." She looked at the two of them.

"I have to go," Gale said, "Catnip be safe." Then he took off to the other direction.

Katniss was some how going to tell Regina about this and find a way to get to the café.

"Aren't you an Avox? People aren't suppose to know your secret right?" Cato clamed, "Cress knows about it but he probably won't tell much people. Then there's Hawthorne."

"I know Gale, how do you know him?"

"We work in the same company." Cato didn't add much more information.

"Umm… so can I get a ride tomorrow?" Katniss meekly asked.

Cato sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Katniss didn't know why but she blushed at Cato's action. He seemed perfect with his glistening hair in the sun and that handsome face. Katniss shook her head at the thought.

"I'll figure out something, but you better tell me how you know Hawthorne." Cato said and began to walk back.

::::

Once Katniss got back to the Smith's home she got working on dinner. They had bought steaks, potatoes, beans, and some other groceries.

"You're pretty good cooking Katniss. Who did you learn from?" Regina asked. Katniss pointed at herself, she couldn't rely on her mother when her father died. Her mother was in deep depression, Prim was still small and confused. So that just left Katniss.

"You learned by yourself? That's impressive." Regina helped out with the steaks.

"Momma I'm hungry!" Eric complained.

"It's almost ready, sweetie. Why don't you find Cato and ask him to help you with setting up the table?" Regina suggested.

"OKAY!" Eric ran off to find Cato.

::::

"I don't know how to walk there!" Katniss hissed. She was doing the laundry for the Smiths but then Cato came down. He was giving her choices of how things will work tomorrow.

"You could get there by car." Cato said, "But I don't know who's going to pick you up."

"Cato I'll figure this out. You don't have to help me."

"You figure it out? Sure as if that will happen." Cato snorted.

"As a matter of fact I will." Katniss stated.

"And how will you do that _Katniss_?" Cato stood in front of the washer, not allowing Katniss to put in the clothes.

"Will you please move?" Katniss quietly asked. Cato didn't budge a bit. Katniss fixed her gaze up to Cato's. So pretty... the bright blue eyes.

"I'm trying to help you here." Cato scowled.

"I don't need your help." Katniss didn't rely on much people; she didn't need to rely on anyone.

"You still haven't told me how you know Hawthorne." Cato crossed his arms. Katniss rolled her hands into a fist. Talking about this wasn't easy for Katniss.

"He was my best friend…" Katniss answered with a small voice.

"Was?" Cato raised an eyebrow.

"I thought he died…" Katniss voice was now a whisper. Cato looked at Katniss with a bemused look. Huh… so this girl doesn't have an easy life. Cato figured that much, Katniss was an Avox and one that can talk no less.

"I already told Mum you are going to be gone tomorrow. I'll have a chauffeur take you tomorrow around 11:45AM and I'll be picking you up around 2PM." Cato said softly. Katniss stared at Cato with an astonished look.

"You had it all figured out already?"

"Here keep this thing just in case." Cato placed a cell phone in Katniss's hand, "Have fun talking to Hawthorne." He waved and walked back up the stairs.

Katniss looked down at the object in her hand. She only used this thing once in her lifetime.

::::

**The Next Day- 12:47PM**

"Cato snap out of it!"

"What now Clove?" Cato asked impatiently.

"You still have at least two more lists of new weapons to check on, there are also new recruitments for the factory." Clove tapped on his desk. Cato plainly stared at the papers.

"What's with you?" Clove questioned.

"Nothing," Cato mumbled.

"I've known you since we were three years old. I can tell if something is up with you." Clove gave a small laugh.

"We recruiting or what?" Cato stood up ignoring Clove's statement.

"I'll find out sooner or later." Clove rolled her eyes.

"Will you ever shut up?"

"Being your secretary and childhood friend, I kind of have to talk to you." Clove pursed her lips into a smile.

"Hey what time is it?" Cato asked.

"Uhh… around ten minutes till one," Clove answered. Hawthorne and Katniss met already and are probably talking about catching up and that shit. Cato didn't know why but he didn't like Katniss being with Gale.

"Hardly any of the workers are working and it isn't break yet," Clove observed as they walked through the factory doors.

"Why are you all just sitting around doing nothing?" Cato yelled.

"Oh shit…" One of the workers immediately stood up and bowed.

"Cato sir, our supervisor isn't here today." Another one answered.

"That doesn't explain why you bunch are just sitting there being lazy asses." Cato snarled.

"W-We weren't sure what to do…" One of them sheepishly responded.

"So technically speaking none of you don't know how to do your job?" Cato grunted.

"We're very sorry." Some apologized.

"Who is your supervisor?" Clove asked.

"Gale Hawthorne." One of the workers answered. Cato scowled at Hawthorne's name. Is Hawthorne soft on his workers or what?

"Just get back work." Cato ordered.

"Yes sir." And they all scrambled off.

"Oh, so it's got to so something with Gale?" Clove smiled.

"No." Cato glared at her.

::::

"District 12 is getting rebuilt?" Katniss nearly dropped her cup of tea.

"It has been getting rebuilt. There are still people alive from the Capitol's bombing." Gale responded.

"Who's left?"

"Actually a lot, but most of them are badly injured. Your Mom is alive, my family, you know that bakery owned by the Mellarks?" Katniss nodded, how can she forget? Their son gave her hope of living, "Well they're all alive. The mayor's family are all gone." Madge? No way, "And I'm pretty sure you know about Prim." Katniss had the urge to cry just by hearing Prim's name.

"Yeah I do… So then why are you here in District 2?" Katniss took a bite into her scone.

"President Snow decided I would make a nice addition to District 2, so here I am. What choice do I have?" Gale said bitterly.

"Speaking of him, I'm pretty sure he knows what's happening right now."

"Why don't you just defy Snow? You don't have to listen to him and well dying would not be a bad choice if I were you." Gale shrugged.

"It's not that easy. I already told you didn't I?" Katniss snapped. She didn't like how things work in Panem either, but what can she do?

"Don't trust Smith. I don't like him, and I can't believe he knows your secret." Gale changed the subject. An Avox, yes Gale is now known to that fact of Katniss.

"Cato?" Katniss tilted her head, "He's not bad…"

"Not bad?" Gale scoffed, "Smith's more then bad. He's brutal and cold." Those are some of the words that describe Cato but Katniss believed there was more.

"Let's go to the park."

::::

**1:32PM**

"Cato Smith! You are not going to get anything done by just staring at some papers!"

"Damn it Clove, stop bothering me." Cato sighed quite annoyed.

"Sign these papers." She dropped a stack of papers on his desk.

"What are these for?" He shuffled through them.

"The recently new refurnished weapons you defined worthy last week. Now you have to sign the papers and then they'll be used." Clove explained, "Now I'll leave you to finish your work."

Cato began signing, signing, and more signing. His head was most definitely off some where else. He glanced up at the clock, 1:40PM. Cato said he was going to pick Katniss up around 2 and he didn't want to go any later. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

::::

"Hey Catnip," Gale suddenly turned around, "I've got something to confess."

"Confess what?" Katniss looked up at him.

"I-" Gale was cut of by Katniss's vibrating in her pocket and realized it was the cell phone. She flipped it open.

"Uh…hello?" she said awkwardly.

"Where are you? I'm going to pick you up." That voice was very familiar. Then Katniss realized it was Cato, of course he would be the only one to know this phone number.

"Umm… Gale do you know where we are?" Katniss looked at Gale. However instead of replying, Gale took Katniss wrist and slightly pulled the phone from her ear.

"Let me finish my confession," Gale spoke.

"But Cato's on the phone he'll hear you…" Katniss said.

"Who cares." Gale was still holding the phone out in the open, so of course Cato heard every word they were saying but Gale continued on to his confession.

"Katniss, I love you."

* * *

**Ok just in case you're not sure, the last line is said by Gale and yep Cato heard it. Hehe... another cliffy... I'm just not sure how to end it nicely.**

**Well how was it? 18 reviews or more is the goal :O I'm pretty excited for the next chapter so let's hit the goal!**

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS ^o^**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! :D**

**I just want to hug all of my wonderful reviewers! THANKS SO MUCH! :) I also want give my appreciation to those who favorited and alerted this story!**

**I'm updating quicker than usual cause well... umm... I'm I'm in happy mood ^O^ but also for all of my readers!**

**EnJoY chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. JUST THE OC'S.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Cato wanted to rip Hawthorne apart. His hand clenched the phone nearly crushing it.

"Katniss are you still there?" Cato growled through the phone. In response he heard a beep, Katniss hung up or maybe it was Hawthorne that ended the call. It irritated Cato that Hawthorne was all over her, but he didn't know why.

Cato pushed pass his office doors and swiftly ran down the stairs, not taking time to wait for the elevator. As he was ran, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He huffed.

"Where the hell are you going?" Clove screamed through the phone.

"To deal with some business." He responded and shut his phone. Cato did not know why he was so pissed just for that one reason. Katniss's life shouldn't matter to him, she just works for his family.

:::

Katniss stared out the window. What can she possibly do now? She just found out that her best friend loves her. The confession however wasn't too shocking because she sort figured it out back in District 12.

"Miss, there is traffic. It will take time before it gets clear." The driver told her. Katniss just nodded in response. Gale had a chauffeur bring her back home after his short confession and Katniss's blank response to it.

Katniss realized something big she forgot. Cato must have heard every single word through the phone.

:::

Cato stopped the brakes as he saw Hawthorne easily strolling in the park. He stepped out of his car and slammed the door shut.

"Hawthorne I need to talk to you." Cato stepped in front of Gale.

"Nice to see you too _Cato_." Gale smirked. Oh how much Cato fucking wished to just tear him into pieces.

"What is with your nonsense shit about liking Katniss?" Cato stared intently at Gale.

"Why the hell should you care? Damn you only knew Katniss for one to two weeks!" Gale growled. That did slightly catch Cato off guard. Why did he care?

"Well next time you want a confession to be told, keep it between you and the other person. I don't give shit about it." Cato evenly said.

"Then tell me Smith, why are you so worked up about it?" Gale crossed his arms, "You're just a cold bastard easy for money."

"Well this bastard," Cato leaned in closer narrowing his eyes, "Can get you fired."

"Get me fired and Catnip will not like that," Gale retorted.

"I don't give a shit." Cato smiled maliciously, "Where is she?"

"I sent a car home for her." Gale observed Cato, "What is she to you? Never seen you so interested in someone's life than your own?"

"She's someone special." Cato turned the other way, "Now stop butting into my life." He began walking back to his car.

"I'm not butting into your life." Gale mumbled. This won't be the last time they meet.

::::

"Katniss are you ok? You seem sick." Regina said worriedly. Katniss furrowed her eyebrows in response. Does she look sick?

"You seem slightly pale, maybe you should rest." Regina frowned, "I wouldn't risk of getting a sickness so I'll have the rest of your say off. How's that?" Katniss silently nodded. She was probably building up stress by thinking of Gale and Cato.

Katniss headed upstairs still confused about her day. She entered her room and sighed as she slumped down to the floor leaning against the door.

First of all she didn't know how to talk to Cato. There was a very small possibility that he didn't hear the conversation, and then there was Gale. How was she going to responded? She knew though that his feelings won't be returned. Katniss didn't feel those emotions towards Gale, all he can ever be is a best friend.

Katniss headed towards her bed and next thing she knew, she was fast asleep.

::::

"Cato, Katniss's sleeping and I need to go out for supplies. Eric is over at his friend's house, I'll pick him up while I'm coming home." Regina explained to Cato, then left the house. Sleeping? This early in the day? Hmm… maybe he should go to sleep too. No point in going to work now if he did all Clove was going to do is nag him.

Cato walked upstairs, he was still rather angry with Gale. Maybe he should go to training center and just take his wrath out there. As Cato walked to his room he stopped in front of Katniss's door. Is she actually sleeping? He did want to ask her some things so his hand turned the door knob and the door opened.

"She is sleeping." Cato muttered under his breath. His feet worked quicker than his mind, so currently he was standing right next to her bed. Katniss breath hitched a little and turned around, she was now facing Cato's direction. Cato however gave a lighthearted smile at Katniss sleeping face. It somehow brought a nice feeling into his heart. Cato didn't know what it meant but he liked it.

"No," Katniss whispered desperately, "Please don't die…" tears were streaming down her face now. A nightmare, Cato assumed. Must be a very bad one but she was asleep, it was like she was trapped in her dream.

He gently sat at the edge of the bed, making sure that he wouldn't wake Katniss up. Cato lightly brushed her bangs to the side and lightly grazed his thumb down on the side of her cheek.

Katniss was sleeping and just moments ago she was having a nightmare, but now it was calm, quiet, and sweet. Someone's touch had brought her back to her senses, well not completely. Katniss was still in deep sleep but it felt so real. The touch felt so real. It was a very pleasant and warm touch.

Cato abruptly stopped what he was doing. He shouldn't be doing this, it isn't right. He got off the bed and headed to the door. Cato gave one last glance at Katniss before closing door. He should never let this happen again. Nothing should go on between the two. That's how Cato implied it to be but Katniss was intriguing. Very intriguing. Gale's words were getting to Cato, why did Cato care about Katniss?

::::

Katniss had woke up and taken a shower. She noticed that neither Regina nor Eric was home and it was almost 5:30PM. Cato was in his office, doing work she presumed. Katniss went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She felt bad about taking food without permission, but Regina assured her it was perfectly fine. Katniss found a piece of cake strawberry shortcake and decided maybe to give Cato a snack. It is part of her job right; helping out the Smith family. She however did want to talk to Cato. Katniss brewed some coffee and headed upstairs with the piece of cake and cup of coffee. She hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Katniss opened the door and stood there by the doorway.

"Umm… thought you could use some food?" Katniss's words came out like a question.

"Just place it here." Cato pointed to the space on the small wooden table, which had a pile of paperwork and such. However he made no eye contact with her, his eyes were focused onto his paperwork. Katniss placed it down and uncomfortably stood there. She wanted to ask a question but it was a strange. How was she suppose to ask, _'Were you in my room earlier when I was sleeping?'_ The touch she felt earlier felt so real and so familiar to Cato's hand. Katniss also wanted to know if he heard Gale's confession. He sure acted like nothing happened.

"Sit." Cato patted to the seat next to him on the couch. Katniss sat down but more at the edge of the couch. There was an agonizing silence between them and Cato broke it by lifting the piece of cake.

"Come here." He motioned her closer. Katniss was unsure about this but edged a little bit closer.

"That's barely an inch. I'm not going to eat you if that's what you're worrying about," Cato smirked. Katniss moved in closer keeping a good distance between the two.

"Open your mouth." He demanded.

"W-What? Why?" Katniss asked in confusion.

"Just open it."

"B-but…" Maybe talking to Cato wasn't such a good idea.

"Open them or I'll open them for you." Cato narrowed his eyes. Katniss slightly opened her mouth and was going to close them but she felt a light spongy softness stuck into her mouth.

"Eat the cake for yourself." Cato handed her the plate, "I'm not that hungry." Katniss studied him at first but took the plate anyhow.

"So why are you here? I don't think it's because you're worrying about my diet." Cato asked.

"Maybe it is." Katniss retorted.

"Well it isn't." Cato looked towards her.

"It' nothing really…" she responded, "Umm…" she began to ask the questions she had come there for however she was caught off guard as she felt a touch at the corner of her mouth.

"There was some cream at the corner of your mouth," Cato licked his thumb, "So I helped you get it off."

"You couldn't just tell me?" Katniss glared at him. She could feel a blush creeping up onto her face. It was only a small touch so why did she feel tingly all over her body?

"Nope." Cato smirked once again, "Hey why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" She defended. Even though they were bickering it was a sweet moment. A moment where there was no tension and weirdness between.

Too bad that moment didn't last very long.

Regina had just gotten home and called for the two, "Cato, Katniss there's someone at the door looking for you two. His name is Gale."

* * *

**Not much of a cliffy... I think... well maybe it is? Anyhow there sure were more fluff in this chapter!=) **

**I'm sorry if there are a few minor mistakes -_-'**

**SO tell me what you bunch think by reviewing! How 'bout 19 reviews and more this time! Next chapter will involve more drama with Gale again :D**

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! :D**

**So I'm sorry for not updating sooner... writer's block... now that's over I got this chapter.**

**SO thanks for reviewing, alerting and such!**

**Tired... so let's get going... **

**ENJOY Chapter 7! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. JUST MY IDEA AND OC'S!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"You stay here," Cato ordered. Katniss shook her no, she wasn't going to sit around when Gale was just right outside the house.

"That is an order, you're suppose to serve me right? So I'm ordering you to stay put." Cato stood up. Katniss looked up at him and glared at him. Yeah ordering her around…

"I'm going ok? Gale's looking for me too! Why won't you let me just talk to him?" Katniss nearly shouted. Katniss didn't get why won't Cato let her talk to Gale? If Cato did hear Gale's confession, why would he care?

"Because I'm pissed with him. Hawthorne's all over you, it's sickening. He's sickening." Cato sneered.

A big echoing of Katniss's hand came across Cato's cheek. Katniss pulled her hand away from Cato's cheek.

"Gale's my best friend, he's not sickening." Katniss shouted in a quiet tone, making sure that the family didn't hear. Katniss didn't take another look back and walked towards the door, however she didn't get very far for she got pulled back.

"Did you just slap me?" Cato's voice sounded dangerous and frightening. His eyes darkened and rage was clearly written on his face.

"Yes." Katniss answered. Cato's grip on Katniss's arm tightened and she slightly winced.

"Don't you dare do that again," Cato gritted through his teeth. Katniss glared at him not taken back by him at all.

"Ow… Cato let go…" His grip clenched even tighter around her arm. Katniss tried to pull her arm away from his grip, but it wasn't so easy. Cato was physically stronger and bigger.

"Cato… your hurting me… stop…" Katniss whispered. Cato loosened his grip at those words and Katniss quickly pulled it back.

Katniss rubbed at the spot where Cato was holding her, it hurt. It was a bit red and purple; it was also going to turn into a nasty bruise, Katniss hoped not though.

"Sorry. Let me see," Cato said. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"No…" Katniss pulled her arm closer to her chest. Katniss wasn't scared of him; he just made her feel vulnerable and hopeless. However he did hurt her so that was one reason she didn't want to be near him at the moment.

"Look I'm sorry." Cato actually sounded sincere, "If you just let it stay like that then it'll turn to a nasty bruise." Katniss wondered how many sides Cato have, she was only currently seeing two sides. One she just experienced and the other comes on and off. Right now he was being caring which was a bit different for Katniss.

"No…" Katniss repeated and dashed out of the door, lucky for her Cato didn't go after her. She didn't want to spend any more time in there, with him.

"Katniss? You and Cato still haven't come down. The guest is waiting for you two." Regina said. Katniss didn't responded so Regina asked, "Do you want to see this gentlemen waiting for you?" Katniss shook her head no. She didn't want to see anyone in at the moment; she wanted to be alone,

"Alright then, I'll find Cato."

::::

"I don't care." Cato repeated.

"It seems this Gale has some important talk to do with you." Regina crossed her arms.

"Well Mum, why don't you accompany him? I'm sure he's pretty lonely right now." Cato stayed put on the couch.

"I'm sure Eric is doing just that." Regina sat beside Cato, "I see you broke a vase and the clock, plus some other things."

Cato didn't respond he just breezily sat there. He was not in the mood for talking, it annoyed him greatly that Katniss took off and he had hurt her.

"I will leave you alone for now and I will tell our guest to leave for the time being." Regina stood up.

"I. Don't. Care." Cato said bluntly.

"Go clear you're head Cato." Regina told him and left his office.

::::

After Gale left, an hour or so Cato went outside, presumably to cool off his head and didn't come back for dinner. Meanwhile, Katniss stayed in her room, not wanting to do anything but be alone. She didn't understand why she felt so strange with Cato. Nothing was making sense. She also had to talk to Gale and that wasn't going to be fun.

To the end of the day, either Cato or Katniss merely gave a glance to each other.

::::

"Shut up." Cato snapped. Sid, one of the employees was not on Cato's good side right now. Well he didn't have a good side to begin with, that's how most of the company thought anyway. Most of them were frightened of him or they admired him.

"Don't mind him, I'll just take the files." Clove sweetly told Sid.

"A-alright…" As soon as Sid handed her the files, he scrambled away.

"Cato you're obviously distracted. Tell me what's up." Clove said.

"Nothing." Cato growled.

"We both know that's not true." Clove stated.

"Women annoy me, so go away." Cato walked past her. Clove watched as Cato went; he was definitely infuriated with something.

"Hey Cato take today off or something!" Clove shouted after him. He really needed to take a breather or something, because Cato's mood was absolutely off radar.

::::

"Haven't seen you in a while Cato." Marvel said. Cato didn't respond he just stood there in front of his (best) friend.

"Not in a good mood?"

"Bingo." Cato headed to an empty private training room.

"I got this…" Marvel thought for a moment, "It's about a girl."

"I guess that's about right." Cato examined the lined up swords.

"You know I hear last time you came here, you brought a lady with you." Marvel inquired, "The girls here didn't hide that they didn't like this lady. Probably just some jealousy shit that they have, but they kept saying she had this natural beauty."

_'She does have this natural beauty.' _Cato thought.

Cato tightened his grip around the sword he was holding, "I don't understand women."

"Don't even try," Marvel scoffed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm serious, they're a complete mystery to me." Marvel shrugged.

"You progressing with any women lately?" Cato put back the sword and decided to just go with the punching bag.

"Not really, except for the usual needy girls. They technically harass me to death so I have one over each night." Marvel easily sat down on the couch.

"How about Clove? Don't you like her or some shit." Cato put on some fighting gloves.

"She doesn't even notice me."

"How do you know that?"

"Whenever she comes over to the academy she practically ignores me." Marvel pointed out, "I've given up on her man. I need to move on with life, so just get that f***ing over with."

"Maybe you shouldn't give up so fast," Cato started out punching lightly. He knew about the situation between Marvel and Clove. They are both very dense.

"Huh? What are you, my marriage counselor?" Marvel sneered, "Where's your love life heading Cato?"

"I don't know." Cato's punching increased with much force.

"Who's the girl?"

Cato didn't answer, he continued punching.

"Don't tell me it's that Mirda chick." Marvel snorted. Cato's punches increased more and more.

"That b*tch?" Cato laughed, "Nah we were just playing, plus Mum hates girls like her so nope."

"She's still hung onto you."

"Like I care."

Marvel was quite amused that Cato had so much anger for this girl, which Cato still hasn't told him about.

"Who's this girl that's making you all riled up?" Marvel tried questioning again.

"You don't know her."

::::

"What the f*ck? She lives with you?" Marvel stepped out of the car.

"You will never understand." Cato said. He now regretted bringing Marvel to meet Katniss.

"I'll try."

"Do not assume because I don't like her and vise versa. She just intrigues me." Cato warned, "And I thought you don't want to understand women."

"Well I got to understand this women who got you break the punching bag." Marvel put his hands behind his head.

"If I see you try to pull off any shit, then you'll die." Cato glared. Marvel immediately nodded, he knew that Cato was not fibbing.

"There's the doorbell you know." Marvel indicated.

"I like using the keys."

The door opened and the two entered Cato's house.

"Well where is she?" Marvel looked around the house.

"Mum?!" Cato shouted, "Katniss."

"Her name's Katniss?" Marvel said, "That's cool."

"Huh? Cato home already?" Regina walked the stairs, "Oh and you brought Marvel."

"Hi Mrs. Smith." Marvel waved.

"Nice to see you too." Regina smiled.

"Where's Katniss?" Cato got straight to the point.

"Katniss! Come down!" Regina called out. Next thing you know Katniss is walking down the stairs in a white orange dress. Ever step she took a step the fabric shimmered giving the impression of a soft candlelight.

"How does she look? I'm having one of fashion collection parties again and I'm having Katniss be one of the models." Regina explained.

"Damn she's fine." Marvel wolf whistled. Cato gave a slap on Marvel's stomach and Marvel clutched his stomach in pain and shot Cato a glare.

"What's the theme this one?" Cato asked. Every one of Regina's fashion collections had a theme. Like her last one was Grey, every clothing was some shade of grey.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm on the lines of fire."

Katniss in the meantime was feeling very uncomfortable in this position. It made it even more awkward that Cato was there.

"Katniss you look nice." Cato complimented. Actually she looked more than nice.

Katniss gave a weak smile in response, she was rather tired. She couldn't sleep last night and she hasn't eaten at all because she didn't feel like it. Plus she felt dizzy from trying on so much different outfits.

"Maybe something more bright and red will be better." Regina thought out aloud. Katniss couldn't hear the next few words because she was leaning forward and before she knew it she her eyelids heavily shut down and she knew that she was falling.

Before Katniss was passed out completely she felt the yet so familiar and comforting hands around her and a worried voice calling her name.

* * *

**Was this not much? I hope it was... **

**I said last chapter there will be Gale drama, well I didn't know what to write so I just changed it a bit.**

**I promise definitely next chapter there will be a huge Cato/Katniss moment (:**

**REVIEW! and tell me what you think! Reviews inspire me to kep on writing!**

**THANKS ^.^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! (^ _ ^)/**

**Ok. I got time to update this because it's an extended weekend :3 THANKS for the reviews, alerts, and so on! (≧∇≦)/**

**PLEASE ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. JUST THE IDEA!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"Ugh…" Katniss tried sitting up, for some reason she was lying down. All of a sudden there was throbbing hit her head and it hurt.

"Hey don't get up." A hand covered her eyes and pushed her lightly back on her pillow. Once the hand was pulled back she realized it was Cato.

"C-Cato?"

"How much does your head hurt?" He questioned. Katniss had to fully concept what had happened. She fainted and she remembered someone caught her, now she was in her bed.

"Katniss does your head hurt?" Katniss finally realized Cato was talking to her.

She turned her head a bit to face Cato, "It does hurt…" she clenched her stomach, "And I'm a bit… hungry."

"Sit up," Cato ordered. Huh? She thought that he didn't what her to get up. Cato set her pillow up and had Katniss lean back against it.

"My head hurts…" Katniss whined. Whining? That was not like her.

"Stop being a kid," Cato said, "Hurry and eat." Food?

"I'm not hungry." Katniss retorted.

"With such a headache plus you're not very stable," Cato smirked, "You probably fainted because you barely ate."

"I'm not hun-" Katniss was cut off by the spoon shoved in her mouth.

"Eat." He demanded. She swallowed the broth and slowly chewed the ingredients in the broth.

"It's good…" Katniss whispered.

"Yeah?" Cato handed her the bowl and sat on the chair next to her bed and watched as she ate. He found it quite interesting.

"Umm… Cato I'm sorry…" Katniss said.

"Hmm?"

"...for slapping you..."

"Oh, well it didn't hurt," Cato said smugly.

"How does it not?"

"It just doesn't." He shrugged, "How's your arm?"

"Well since I'm not like you, it hurt and there's a small bruise. I don't think it's that bad..." Katniss took the bowl and drank it.

Cato watched as she licked her lips after drinking the broth. Great, now he was thinking about her lips. Why you ask. Well he doesn't know himself. Cato pushed off those thoughts and pulled out something from his pocket.

"You want some Aspirin?" Cato held out the box.

"Umm... I don't know what that is." Katniss admitted. She doubted that there was Aspirin in District 12. It's probably some special Capitol medicine.

"It helps your headache, just swallow it with water." Cato explained.

Katniss cocked her head to the side, "My headache will wear off, and I don't need to take some medicine."

"It's just a simple pill, if you wait till it wears off then it might get worse." Cato pointed out.

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with it before." Katniss responded. The only time she got a headache was when she was little. Her father gave a hot towel and just placed on her forehead, and she just slept it off.

"How?" Cato asked intrigued about this.

"Back in District 12 there was no such thing as _Aspirin._" Katniss didn't notice she said her District number.

"District… 12…?" Cato repeated. She was from District 12? That brought quite the shock to him.

"Not anymore… I work for the Capitol." Katniss gripped her blanket.

"I see." Cato raised an eyebrow. Katniss waited for him to ask more but he didn't. She had the sudden urge to explain everything to him.

"My dad died from a mining accident and my mom went into depression… we got a small amount of money and when all of that was gone, I had to manage somehow food for my sister and I," Katniss gripped her blanket tighter, "One night it was raining and I was looking in the trash of the bakery, the baker's wife yelled at me." Katniss glanced at Cato and he sat there showing no emotion, maybe a tint of sadness?

"You could stop, I don't mind." Cato said softly. Katniss eyes widened at his comforting voice.

Cato couldn't believe he had a soft spot for her. How can that be? Soft spot, no way.

"Well after that," Katniss continued, "The baker's son noticed and burned two loaves of bread and instead of feeding it to the pigs he threw it to me. He got a beating by his mother and well he didn't care. The next day the first dandelion fell and that gave me hope.

"When I was 12 I met Gale and we became hunting partners."

"Hunting?" Cato questioned in an amused tone.

"Yeah, my dad taught me how to use a bow and arrows. We both needed the food and money so we became close friends."

"No I mean how did you two go hunting? Peacekeepers have jobs you know," Cato said monotone.

"They don't really think we are the people to actually escape. The electric fence that kept us in District 12 were broken, so we go through and hunt in the forest. We trade the stuff we hunt at the Hob."

"The Hob?"

"It's sort of like the Black Market," Katniss replied.

"Are you going to continue your story, or you could stop there." Cato directed it back to the point.

"Umm… I'll continue…" Katniss strangely wanted to tell Cato everything. Weird, she barely knew him.

"Everything was fine from then on, though I did get tessera for me, my sister, and my mom." Tessera? Cato never had to use it. He didn't need to.

"When I was 15 the Hob was burnt down by the Peacekeepers." Katniss said in a whisper, "That caused a big uproar because the Head Peacekeeper was also switched. Everything was stricter too. District 8 meanwhile were rebelling, and I guess things weren't really in peace. That year an announcement from Snow told us all that there won't be a Hunger Games that year." Her gaze averted to her hands, her head started hurting again.

Cato had remembered that year; he was 17- one year away from entering the Hunger Games. No one knew why the Hunger Games weren't going to happen that year. The only reason that was spoke of was that things had to be _fixed_.

"The Seam had a pact thing where they chose to rebel. Gale and I weren't exactly part of it; the people wanted us to lead the rebellion because we were young and more _'knowledge_._' _We disagreed immediately and before we knew it, there were more people in the rebellion, not just from the Seam but from the higher part of the District as well.

"Then the day came where the rebellion began. They attacked Peacekeepers, everything was chaos, I'm sure a lot of people died just from that. In a way I started the attacking, I shot an arrow at a Peacekeeper. The Peacekeepers I'm sure had all died and we knew that was just the beginning but we won that beginning of the rebellion. Prim… my sister… stayed home… I went out to the forest (one part of the electric fence wasn't fixed) to just clear my mind and when I came back everything was on fire…" Katniss remembered it very clearly, "Prim was still in the house."

_:::: ~FLASHBACK~_

"_Prim get out of there!" Katniss shouted as she looked through window of her burning home._

"_Katniss!" Prim cried, "Buttercup is still in here."_

"_Forget about Buttercup, you need to get out!" Katniss backed up as the flames enlarged. She narrowed her eyes and began to run in but someone pulled her back from going._

"_You're going to die if you go in!" Gale trapped her in his grasp._

"_I don't care!" Katniss struggled, "She's going to die!" All of a sudden something fell from the sky and exploded. A bomb. From above were helicopters and a bunch more Peacekeepers coming down. Another bomb came falling down, and a lot more came down._

_Katniss realized that Prim was still in the house. Everyone else was frantically trying to escape._

"_PRIM!" Katniss screamed and made move to run in but she was trapped by two logs. Tears stained Katniss cheeks as she saw a log from above lit with fire began falling right towards Prim._

"_NO!" Prim was gone and burned away._

_Katniss turned around slowly and realized all around her was fire. There was no one either. Captured and then killed or burned away._

"_You could go in the fire and die or I could kill you myself." A Peacekeeper stood there holding a gun._

_Katniss was speechless, she was too traumatized. Prim was gone and Katniss had watched her die._

_The Peacekeeper dropped his arm to the side, the gun wasn't pointing at her anymore, but she couldn't run. She couldn't move._

"_Come with me." The Peacekeeper said, "President Snow wants to keep you."_

_::::~END FLASHBACK~_

Katniss didn't realize she was crying. Cato sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Katniss. She stiffened at his touch.

"Hey just cry. You don't need to tell me the rest," Cato said. Katniss loosened up and gripped his shirt.

"S-snow… kept me as an Avox… and for some reason he didn't cut off my tongue. He said I was a special case. I couldn't die either or defy him either… cause he said he knows that there are still people from District 12. I d-didn't believe him and defied him, but he showed me prove. Gale, my mom, the baker's son… on a moniter… They seem so real and alive so I couldn't do anything about that. Not listening to him caused me some beatings but I didn't get killed. However with those pictures shown I still didn't listen to him and he showed me my d-dad… in real life… he was alive…" Katniss muffled into Cato's chest, "At first I thought it's just some illusion so Snow let me talk to him and I asked Dad the song he taught me. He sang it, 'The Hanging Tree.' I knew it was him, no one knew that song besides me, him, and my mom." More tears sprang from her eyes.

"I was happy but that didn't last long as Snow himself k-killed my d-dad…"Katniss cried even harder. "I know the power Snow possesses and I just work for him, I don't believe that anyone can possible be alive from District 12 except for myself but you never know… and he says that if I do work as the Avox he won't harm any District and the people of 12. H-However… I don't know why he doesn't cut off my tongue." Katniss cried into chest.

"Well I'm happy he didn't cut off your tongue. If he had I wouldn't be able to talk to you." Cato hugged her tighter.

"You don't think… my life is strange…?"

"Like hell it is, but you had it rough and I think you're pretty strong willed." Cato rested his head on her head, "I see why you're so shocked to see Hawthorne, he could've got hurt if you kept on defying President Snow."

"C-Cato… aren't I just a bother to you?" Katniss mumbled.

"Sort of…" Cato bluntly said, "But you're amusing to be with." Cato's phone started ringing, he sighed and let go of Katniss to pick it up.

"Hello." Cato growled though the phone.

"Now?"

"Fine." Cato snapped his phone shut. Marvel had to call him now of all times, emergency? Yeah right.

"I've got to go." Cato got up, "Mum is going to be back soon so she'll take care of you."

"Cato!" Katniss grabbed his arm, "Don't go. Please?"

* * *

**I hope Katniss's past seems okay (° ロ°) and hopefully this is a big Cato/Katniss moment. I would have continued but I got tired and stiff so yeah... Oh and I'm sorry for my mistakes!**

**Please REVIEW! and tell me what you think! ^.^ They're inspirational! Next chapter will include some Eric and his suspicions! **

**THANK YOU! ◕0◕**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! ~(＾◇^)/**

**Yeah... I'm very sorry for not updating sooner! So I want to thank all of my reviewers, alerters, and such! Oh plus any readers as well! :D  
**

**I hope you ENJOY this chapter! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. IT'S ALL SUZANNE COLLINS. I JUST OWN THE IDEA!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Cato's eyes flickered to where his arm was clung onto by Katniss. He used his other hand and gently caressed her cheek, "I'll be back ok? Just rest till then." Katniss slightly frowned, she didn't know why but she didn't want him to go.

"I'll be fine." Katniss let go of his arm.

"Mum will be back soon, I think she's going to give you the layout of her next fashion collection party," Cato said. Katniss went back to laying down, pulling the covers over her head. She suddenly didn't feel so well.

Cato looked down at her, was she just ignoring him?

"Are you all right with the theme being fire?" Cato questioned. Why does he even care about her? God, Cato still didn't understand even half of the stuff going on between them.

Katniss slightly pulled the covers down, "I'm not scared of fire."

"You'll be ok right?" He leaned down and brushed her bangs.

Katniss liked his touch, it felt nice, "Yes."

Cato still hesitated whether or not to go find idiot Marvel. Marvel was always there for him so Cato did owe him that much.

"Oh, by the way mum was the one that changed you out of your clothes," Cato remembered. Katniss just realized that she was wearing her usual pajamas. She blushed at the thought of Cato changing her clothes.

Cato couldn't help but notice the blush tinted on her cheeks. A playful smirk formed on his lips and he couldn't help it but think how Katniss looked cute like that.

It sucked he couldn't stay longer. Stupid Marvel.

::::

"So the reason you called me was because Clove is here?" Cato said in irritation.

"That is a big problem you know," Marvel claimed, "Why? Did I interrupt something important?" he smirked.

"Matter of fact you did," Cato spat.

"Oolala!" Marvel laughed, "You've got one interesting girl."

"Do you want your arm to break?"

"No."

"Ok then shut up." Cato really shouldn't have come.

"Seriously Cato, help me out," Marvel sighed.

"Well why is Clove here?" Cato asked.

"To practice probably."

"Well since you're an instructor here at the Academy why don't you ask how she's doing?"

Marvel snorted, "I did. She threw a f**king knife at me."

"Well did it hit you?" Cato sat onto a nearby chair.

"No." The knife wasn't aimed exactly for Marvel, maybe something near him? He did catch a blush on Clove's face. Oh boy, Marvel now had a n uncontrollable heartbeat.

"Go ask her to be your date for Mum's upcoming fashion collection party," Cato suggested. Marvel was always invited those parties.

Marvel thought for a moment, "If she says no, I will kill you."

"Not if I kill you first," Cato joked, "But I still hate that you called me for this kind of shit."

::::

_**~2 days later, 1:00PM**_

Eric was curious to why Cato always seemed to be going to Katniss's room, so today he decided to follow him. Regina was taking care of business outside of the house, so she wasn't watching.

Once Eric heard Cato go up the stairs, he slowly went out of his playroom and watched from the corner as Cato finished walking up the stairs. As soon as Cato turned the corner Eric tiptoed up the stairs, making sure he didn't make any noise. When he reached the top he slowly made his way to Katniss's room. He stopped at the door and was about to open the door but stopped when he heard an unfamiliar voice talking.

"Are you sure it's ok to leave Eric in the playroom?" the unknown voice said. Hmm… sound like a girl…

"He'll be fine, plus I see your not eating again." That voice Eric recognized. It was his big brother's voice.

"I'm not hungry." The unknown voice responded. Eric wanted to know who this unknown voice belonged to. There was only Cato and Katniss in that room. Can that be possible Katniss? If it was Eric would be overjoyed. He could tell Momma and all his friends about Katniss; that she can actually talk!

"It has been two days since you fainted. Why have you gotten worse?" Cato asked. Eric reached for the doorknob once again.

"I think you should go check on him," the voice said. Cato sighed and went to the door; Eric however didn't know and tiptoed higher to the doorknob. Once Eric had touched the doorknob, Cato had opened the door.

"Big Brotha!?" Eric yelped in surprise.

Cato looked down at him, _'How long has he been here?'_ He thought.

"Why are you here?" Cato questioned.

"Umm… spying?" Eric said sheepishly, "Who was talking in Kat's room?" he got to the point.

"No one," Cato coolly responded.

"I heard two voices," Eric put up two fingers, "One was you and the other was… umm… I don't know…so that's why I'm asking you…"

"I was the only one talking," Cato lied. Damn Eric was a sharp kid.

"Huh? No, no! I heard two people talking!" Eric exclaimed.

"It was only me Eric."

"How!?"

"I was talking in two voices to cheer Katniss up. You know she's not feeling too well right?" Cato just purely lied.

"OH! I see!" Eric smiled. Oh how glad Cato was for Eric being 5 years old. He was easily persuaded and didn't go into depths of any matter.

::::

_**~5:00PM~**_

"You should seriously eat."

"Don't tell me what to do," Katniss whispered. Food wouldn't go past her throat, it didn't give any flavor to her mouth. Maybe it was because of telling her past and all those memories hidden somewhere in box were now stuck in her head. She remembered when she was taken away by Peacekeepers, Prim's death had caused her to go into a very deep depression. Katniss couldn't eat at all and when she fixed that problem her father showed up but Snow killed him in front of her eyes. After that Katniss's appetite was small and she didn't eat much. She soon rebuilt her strength and put her painful past to the side and just focused on what was happening then. Now that her past was retold her appetite perished and she often felt weak.

Regina was kind enough to let her rest till she felt better, so that meant she had no work to do. Katniss didn't know when she was going to feel better, she felt horrible currently and only found things comfortable with Cato.

"You should listen to what I say." Cato crossed his arms. He didn't know why he was doing this in the first place. Perhaps… Katniss was becoming a matter of interest for him. A very alarming interest.

"I'm not hungry…" Katniss said.

"You've told me that thousands of times of already. I'm not believing that bullshit because you look like a living corpse. Your pale and can barely get out of your bed."

"So what?" Katniss just wanted to deal with this herself.

"So you should at least eat something."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because…" Cato waited for her to continue.

"I… just can't…" Katniss mumbled.

Cato knew this conversation was getting no where so he just decided to drop it. Katniss wasn't going to answer him anyways.

"Never mind ok?" Cato said. He began walking to the door and went out, not giving a glance back to Katniss.

Katniss was use to being alone but Cato by her side felt natural and nice. She didn't know why but she felt loner than she ever had been. Possibly the sudden loneliness that entered her heart was by the reason of a certain boy named, Cato Smith.

* * *

**There isn't too much of Cato/Katniss moments in this chapter but I hope it is enough! I was going to put the fashion party... well it's more of a banquet in this chapter but I didn't know how to fit it in so that didn't happen. Oh the ending, I guess Cato is more of a man than a boy?**

**I kind of realized how OoC the characters... but I think that's just how this story goes... or may be just me.**

**So tell me how you like this chapter by giving me a REVIEW! ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I do hope for at least 18 reviews and more!**

**Oh and I've got a big surprise... well more like shocking stuff for you all in the next chapter, in the story! Heehee! (ノ^_^)ノ ヘ(^_^ヘ) Normally it's very late when I update but today I have loads of hours before I sleep so I'm hyped! **

**Anyway please REVIEW! :) **

**THANKS SO MUCH! ^0^  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO! ＼(°o°；）**

**I'm tired, just gone to a wedding which inspired me to write more of this. ****Oh last chapter I forgot say that it is absolutely amazing how this story reached over 200 reviews! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ Once again i thank all the people that alerted, favorited, and reviewed!**

**Please ENJOY! (=^-ω-^=)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. JUST THE IDEA AND SOME OC'S.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Katniss was out of her bed, around three days later since Cato had left her room. She felt much better and was back to herself but one thing that always somewhat saddens her was, Cato. From the time he left her room to now there wasn't a single interaction between the two. Katniss tried not to think about it but those warm feelings in her heart were replaced a sudden cold loneliness.

This whole week Katniss was focusing on preparing for the fashion show. First there was the decorations for the house, second she still had to try on different dresses for herself (Regina still hasn't found the right one), and third her eyes were tired from reading and preparing enough seats for the guests. It seems the only time Regina needed servants and cooks were during the parties, otherwise the decorations were all done on her own.

"Katniss can you come up from a moment, I think I finally found the right dress for you!" Regina called from upstairs. Katniss slowly climbed down the ladder after she put up the streamer she was holding. After that was done she entered Regina's office where she was holding the dress. Katniss immediately shook her head no. Her choice of clothing was never too fashionable and she really didn't the dress in front of her was very suitable for her liking.

"It's perfect for you!" Regina exclaimed. Katniss frowned, she had to admit it was very pretty but she didn't think such an elegant dress would match her too well.

::::

"A date?" Marvel looked at Cato.

"Yeah I need one." Cato laid back on the couch. They were at a Marvel's condo.

"You're having trouble getting a girl to be your date just for one party?" Marvel didn't believe it.

"I haven't asked one yet," Cato shrugged. Cato actually made no attempt to ask any girl out. His mind was too wrapped around Katniss but he didn't know how to approach her so therefore, he didn't talk to her even once since the last time he talked to her. It's not that Cato cared that Katniss didn't talk to him either but it was strangely giving this weird feeling to him.

"How about that Katniss girl?" Marvel asked.

"What about her?"

"Don't you two have this… thing… you know… going on?"

Cato was thinking for an answer for himself, "No, we don't."

"Really?" Marvel flipped through some channels on the television, "I'm pretty sure you two had something going on."

"No we don't have anything going on. You're head must be full of crap, if you think so," Cato retorted. Though somewhere in his heart (he obviously wouldn't admit it) he wanted something happening between himself and Katniss.

"If you say so," Marvel shrugged. He stopped a channel with strange, new news.

"_As you all may all know, Regina Smith, one of the top fashion designers and stylists is once again holding a fashion show! Of course citizens from different districts as well as the people of the Capitol will be attending. However this fashion banquet will also include President Cornelius Snow himself!" _the reporter announced.

Cato sat up straight in confusion, "President Snow is coming?"

::::

"Yeah I was surprised myself. Every time I send him an invitation, he always declines but I guess he wants to see how Katniss is doing," Regina said, "She is an Avox which is under the command of the Capitol."

"He's actually going to stay and watch the whole show?" Cato questioned. Regina nodded in response.

"Is it a good idea to have her as a model if the President is coming?" Cato asked.

"We had a chat a few days ago and I informed him about that," Regina walked over to the kitchen.

"Really? I didn't hear of this."

"Cato dear, I haven't seen you this worried for someone besides your own family and slightly your closest friends," Regina claimed.

"I'm not worried about Katniss," Cato snapped.

"Are you sure? I don't think you are too honest to your own feelings."

::::

_**~The day of the fashion banquet~ (5:31PM)**_

"Are the cooks prepping the food!?" Regina yelled.

"Yes ma'm! We are starting on that!" the head chef yelled back in answer.

"Is the tables and catwalk set up!?" Regina asked the servants.

"It is almost finished," One of the servants answered. Regina headed to the basement where the models were getting ready.

"Katniss!" Regina called out her name.

"Mrs. Smith, we are in here." Regina walked in to the room where Octavia, Venia, and Flavius (her prep team) were working on her hair.

"As expected of you three, you made her look perfect so far!" Regina squealed, "Are you almost done?"

"Yep, we're just finishing up her hair and putting the last touches for her makeup." Octavia said as she put on light blush.

"I don't want her makeup to be heavy," Regina reminded.

"Okay… and we are done. Do you want us to put the dress on for her or will you?" Venia questioned.

"I'll take out the dress and you three help her put it on, I'll be back later. I still have to check on the others." Regina went to the closet and took a hanger out with the dress which was covered with a coat cover.

Katniss didn't like how her skin was left flawless and how she was polished from head to toe. She really didn't know why this was such a big deal.

Regina unzipped the coat cover to reveal a beautiful red dress covered in small jewels. Katniss stared at it; Regina actually picked a totally different dress. It was also long and covered all the way to toes.

"So like you to make such a fabulous dress!" Venia squealed in delight.

::::

_**~6:17PM~**_

"President Snow himself is coming!"

"Wow he never comes to events such as these."

"I wonder what Regina Smith has this time."

Whispers and voices were heard in the banquet room, all eager to watch the arrival of Snow and the models.

"Hey Cato!" Cato turned around to find Marvel with Clove. The two were holding a hand, that's an interesting start.

"Hey Marvel and seems you have Clove too," Cato chuckled.

"Who'd you bring?" Clove changed the subject.

"She's over there talking to some people," Cato nodded to where the girl was.

"Shal, Mirda's sister?" Marvel said in disgust.

"She's one of the less irritating girls." Cato coolly answered.

Marvel did not understand his friend's mind, "And your mom is fine with her."

"She approves her, she's not as bad as some others," Cato said, his voice distant.

"It's President Snow!" Someone shouted. Every head whirled to the door, where snow entered the room.

::::

Regina had made her speech on the stage and once that was done and everyone was seated the models were up.

Katniss took a deep breath. She was going to be the big finale. The ending. Regna planned her to be unforgettable.

"Four more till it's your turn," Octavia said as she watched the flat screen television.

"You should loosen up a bit," Flavius suggested. Katniss took another deep breath and realized how stiff she was.

"You should line up behind the second to last model," Venia told Katniss. Katniss walked towards that small line and waited till it was her turn. Katniss concentrated and tried to forget everything at that moment, something like Cato.

"Ok go!" One of the backstage crew told Katniss. She walked out to the catwalk where a bunch of unfamiliar faces watched her. She walked down the cat walk just like she practiced.

Every movement that Katniss made, there was a shimmer. Once she reached the end and made move to walk back Regina made a sudden announcement.

"Would any gentlemen come up and dance with this lovely model?" What? This is a catwalk, not a ballroom. What is Regina planning to do?

Several men stood up but Regina chose, "Cato why don't you come up." I was more of a demand than a question. Cato didn't even stand up so why was Regina picking him to go up?

"What is your mother doing?" Shal whispered.

"I don't know." Cato said monotone. He got up anyhow and walked towards the catwalk. He walked up and stood in front of Katniss. Katniss diverted her gaze to anything but Cato, instead she met President Snow's eyes. Katniss did not know that Snow was attending. Regina should've of informed her or maybe she did but Katniss just wasn't paying attention. The look in President Snow's eyes sent a shiver down Katniss's spine. She had not planned to see President Snow at all.

"Take my hand." Cato snapped her out of it. Katniss stared at him for a moment before noticing how striking he was in a white tuxedo. Katniss unsure to what was happening took his hand and heard slow music suddenly playing through speakers.

Cato wrapped one arm around Katniss's waist and pulled her a bit closer. Katniss tensed up immediately, as for she hadn't been with Cato for quite some time.

"It's just a show," Cato whispered coldly. Katniss didn't relax at all and heart gave a sudden ache at his words. She paid no mind to it and placed her other hand on his shoulder, before she knew it they began dancing. Along the way she relaxed and couldn't help but smile at the comforting feeling. The audience watched in awe as Katniss twirled around and engulfed to what seemed was flames.

The music died down and two stopped dancing. Cato was the first to break apart from her and Katniss couldn't help but feel sad.

The audience began applauding and President Snow did as well. The others model came up to the catwalk for the final bow. Cato walked off the runway and sat back down at his seat. He was happy that he danced with Katniss, it was nice but he didn't want to begin having a soft spot for her so he broke apart.

As Cato seated, Shal gave him a searing hot kiss which soon looked like a min make out session. That didn't go unnoticed by Katniss and her heart completely sank. She wasn't sure, maybe because Cato didn't pull apart from this girl as it seemed to be they were doing much more than lip locking. Katniss heart began to ache as she began to face that Cato and herself were utterly impossible to be anything.

* * *

**Ok not a lot of shocking stuff yet cause well I'm tired -_- but I'm making Katniss feel so sad right now... it's making me feel sad! Oh am I'm not very good and describing runways and models...**

**The fashion banquet continues next chapter and Gale finally reappears! (┌・。・)┌  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They make my day :3**

**THANK YOU! ヘ(^o^ヘ)(ノ^o^)ノ**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI ~ヾ(＾∇＾)**

**Let's see... Thanks for all the reviews! :D so happy! and thanks to the people that favorited and alerted!**

**I loved all the responds that say "We are counting on Gale to make Cato jealous!"**

**Ok on with the story! hope you EJNOY! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. JUST THE IDEA AND THE OC'S.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

"That was wonderful Katniss!" Octavia gushed. Katniss smiled lightly and tried to push the image away that kept playing in her mind. It was sort of like when she saw Prim die, it kept replying in her head, however this time it was Cato with a girl. Katniss wasn't sure why it won't leave her head and she didn't know why her heart began to hurt.

"Oh, I knew it was you Catnip!" A sudden voice said. Katniss turned to find Gale there.

"Excuse me sir, guests aren't allowed to be here please leave. I will escort you out," A servant came up to Gale.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'll see you around Katniss." And at that Gale left. Katniss really didn't want to be here, she now has Gale to deal with.

::::

"Hey Cato, did you hear anything I said?" Shal clung onto Cato's arm. Cato really wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Yeah," He simply replied.

"Ok good cause, as I was saying…" Cato didn't hear the rest because his thoughts were far away. Cato had seen the look on Katniss's face when he and Shal were 'snug.' He didn't like the hurt look on her face and wanted to find her, but that was kind of hard with Shal just there. Of course normally he would just toss the girl to the side and ignore her but this was his household. Cato didn't want to be _impolite_ during the banquet.

::::

Katniss had to wear the dress from the fashion show around the party because that would see the dress much more precise. Katniss scanned the room to find President Snow, cold shivers ran down her spine. She turned gaze else where to find Cato and her eyes darted immediately somewhere else. She found Gale looking at her and now walking towards her.

"You look nice," He complimented.

"I don't like you back… I mean I only like you as a friend," Katniss blurted out.

Gale stays silent for a moment, "I know. Can I have this dance? As a friend?" He offered his hand. Katniss hesitantly took his hand and Gale led her to the dance floor. It was such a coincidence that the song was changed to a slow one. Gale put one hand on her back while the other held her hand, Katniss put her hand on his shoulder and began to follow his movements in dance.

"How's your family?" Katniss quietly asked as she danced.

"They're fine."

Cato in some distant away saw Katniss dancing with Gale. A sudden boil of anger stirred in Cato when he saw her laugh at something Gale said.

"Cato, what are you looking at?" Shal pestered.

"Nothing."

"Who's she? The one with the fire dress?" Shal asked.

"A girl."

"No, who is she to you?"

"Shal just shut up," Cato snapped.

Meanwhile Katniss was actually having a nice time with Gale. It wasn't as strange as she thought if she rejected him.

"So you like Smith?" Gale asked.

Katniss nearly tripped, "W-what?"

"Don't you? I think it's more like love."

"Gale, you've got it all wrong. No way," Katniss responded.

"Are you sure?" He twirled her, "I think Smith likes you too." Her heart quickened a beat but she reminded herself it won't happen.

She laughed at the irony, "I'm positive he doesn't." The image of Cato kissing Shal played in her mind again.

"I bet he's watching you right now," Gale pulled her closer to him.

Cato in fact was watching the two; a weird feeling came across him. Was it jealously? No it can't be. He watched as Gale pulled Katniss closer to him and a small growl escaped his chest.

"Cato?" Shal touched his arm. Cato shook the hand away and got up to the dance floor. He grabbed Katniss's hand.

"Hawthorne, I'm taking her," Cato confirmed.

"C-Cato?" Katniss stuttered.

"Smith you better take care of her," Gale waved them off.

Katniss clearly confused was technically dragged off outside by Cato.

"C-Cato… stop! You're hurting my arm!" Katniss exclaimed. Cato let go of her arm immediately.

"Can I go back? I don't want to be here…" She looked down to the ground. It was more like she didn't want to see him.

"After you tell me why you were so chummy with Hawthorne," Cato said.

"Why can't I be? Earlier you were all over that girl and you think I was chummy with Gale?!" Hurt filled her voice.

"It wasn't like that!" Cato retorted.

"Then what was it?"

"Nothing."

"So it meant nothing to you, and yet you let her kiss you," Katniss choked on the words, "I hate you so much Cato! I hate it that you're my touchstone! The one I can only rely on, but I guess I'm nothing to you." She clenched fist and forced the tears to not fall.

Cato pushed her to the wall and pressed his lip against hers. Katniss was surprised but her mouth moved by instinct and kissed back. Cato pulled her closer and bit her bottom lip for an entrance. Katniss wrapped his arms around his neck and let him in. His tongue rolled in then explored her mouth and she let out an uncontrollable moan. Katniss could feel all that desire, lust, and hurt from Cato just by that kiss. When he pulled apart they were both panting pretty hard.

"You're not nothing, you're my everything. I get that you think, you mean to nothing to me, but I keep feeling so content with you. It f**king hurts to not be with you. You have this huge affect on me that I can't even figure out myself," Cato admitted, "But I guess I showed you through that one kiss."

Katniss barely managed to say, "Then why did you kiss her… I was right there too. It seemed as if I didn't matter at all…" She touched her lip, remembering the kiss that happened a minute ago.

"I was annoyed and I don't know…" Cato let out a frustrated sigh. Katniss reached up to touch his cheek, it gave her a shiver to be touching him.

"Would you believe if…" She shook her head, "Never mind…" She was too afraid to say it. It scared her, maybe the kiss proved something but it didn't mean he liked her right.

"Tell me," He demanded. His blue eyes glazed through her grey ones.

Katniss drew her hand away from his cheek and turned her gaze to the floor, "It's nothing at all… Nothing too important…"

Cato frowned, "You're lying."

Katniss looked up with sad eyes, "I don't think you'll agree to what I say."

"Well I won't know till you tell me," Cato said confused.

"Umm… it's nothing…" She was afraid of his response, when she would say those three words.

"Cato! I finally found... you…" Marvel trailed off, "Oh I just ruined something…"

"What the f**k man?" Cato yelled.

"Just to tell you… Your mom wanted to talk to Katniss and uhh... Shal left," Marvel sheepishly said.

"I don't care about Shal."

::::

Katniss lied down on her bed after an exhausting day. Regina had gave her a envelope from President Snow, which she didn't open yet. She didn't want to deal with anymore things in one day.

Her finger touched her lips still remembering the kiss, she also remembered what Cato said to her. Does that mean he likes her?

Katniss shook her head, she was becoming like those lovesick girls. She slowly fell asleep but her dreams weren't pleasant.

It was too dark. There was nothing, plain nothing. All of a sudden there was Regina, Eric, her mom, and Gale. As soon as she reached for her mom, she disappeared. There was an abrupt fire that came out of nowhere and began to burn the people in front of her. She couldn't move, couldn't do a thing. Then Cato appeared but as soon as she took a step, he flickered in disappearance. There was Katniss and Katniss alone. In the darkness, nothing but darkness.

Katniss woke up from the nightmare. The scariest thing to her was being alone with no one. She didn't like this, why did the nightmare feel so real. She got out of her bed and quietly walked to Cato's room. His light was still on, should she go in? Katniss slowly creaked the door opened and stood by the door way.

Cato looked up from his files that he was reading to find Katniss.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He questioned.

"I'm scared," Her voice trembled.

"Why?"

"I… you disappeared and I was all alone… I'm scared…" Katniss voice was weak.

Cato got out of his bed and went to her. He caressed her cheek.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

* * *

**You like? I think I made Gale a bit too nice ._. anyhow yes! I finally made their first kiss :3 heehee does this count as a cliffy?**

**Ok tell me what you think! I need to sleep! (。-ω-)zzz**

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS! ^o^  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)**

**I'm sorry for such a late update _ I really don't want to lose readers because of that. I had some very sad and depressing things happen to me but recently something awesome happened :D and that lifted my spirits.**

**Please ENJOY this chapter ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. I JUST OWN THE IDEA AND SOME OC'S!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"Can I?" Katniss quietly asked, barely audible. What was becoming of her? She used to be so much fiercer than this.

"Why would I ask if I am going to say no?" Cato responded. Katniss shrugged and silently walked to his bed, then snuggled into his blankets and sheets.

"Your bed is so warm…" She murmured. She had practically forgotten about her nightmare already.

"Aren't all beds like this? Is your bed like cold or something?" He asked. Katniss just shrugged again. She was sleepy, and her body didn't move according to her mind currently. Therefore every second she inched closer to Cato, until her head was technically on his chest.

Cato however enjoyed the closeness between them. He thought it would be much more awkward after their kiss, but that wasn't the situation. He looked down to find her still not asleep. 15 minutes passed by, Katniss was trying her best to sleep but failed. 4 minutes after that she was still awake, and 10 minutes after those 4 minutes she still hasn't fallen asleep.

Cato shifted to get up and Katniss grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"The couch."

"Why?"

"Because you don't seem to be getting any sleep with me around," he simply replied. Katniss tightened her grip around his arm, which Cato barely felt.

"Don't go please?" She practically pleaded, "I'll sleep, or at least try." She just didn't want his warmth to go away.

Cato gently tousled her hair, "Fine, but you really should sleep." Since when were they so reserved with each other?

"Yes I will Master," She lightly smiled.

"Don't call me master. I like it better when you call my name." Cato shifted back to his sleeping position.

Katniss yawned, "Why? Calling you Master is more appropriate."

"I just don't like it," He growled.

"Whatever you say Master Smith," Her smile grew wider.

He narrowed his eyes and threw a pillow at her face, "That's what you get."

Katniss lightly gasped and threw the pillow back at his face, "What was that for?" she hissed.

"Well I did tell you not to call me Master, right?" The corner of his mouth began to curve into a smile.

"You never said anything about Master Smith."

"Same thing." She glared at him in response.

"You aren't very attractive when you're angry," Cato said. Katniss's face flushed with red and she turned the other way, facing her back to him.

"I need to sleep…" she murmured.

He smirked, "I'm serious, you look better smiling or embarrassed." She blushed even more, heat rushing to her face.

She pulled the covers over her face, doing her best to ignore him. She closed her eyes and the sudden nightmares came relieving back in her dreams. She popped her head out of the covers abruptly. Katniss shook her head to snap back to reality. She wrapped the blankets around herself, trying to warm the coldness from the nightmare.

"Hey why are you getting all of the blankets?" Cato turned around to face Katniss.

She didn't respond, instead she wrapped her arms around him. He was her only source of warmth.

Cato was obviously stunned, "What's wrong?" Katniss just shook her head. She just wanted to engulf all of that heat off him.

"Are you at least okay?" Cato whispered.

"Yeah…"she muttered into his chest.

"Try to get some sleep. One's with no nightmares."

Katniss nodded and continued to cling onto Cato. When she finally fell asleep, there weren't any nightmares to scare her.

::::

Katniss rubbed her eyes as she heard a sudden loud noise.

"Who the hell is it?" Cato nearly groaned.

"Come on Big Brotha! Kat, it is all white outside!" Eric jumped up and down on the bed.

"Eric, where's Mum?" Cato got out of the bed and stretched.

"Ummm... Momma left to do work. Won't be back until very later," Eric answered and tried to think of what else Regina said, "Momma said to wake Big Brotha up and you wake up Kat."

"Then why couldn't you wake me up nicer?" Cato asked.

"You would not wakey if I did not jump on you," Eric smiled.

Eric tilted his head to the side, "Why was Kat sleeping with Big Brotha?" Cato tried to think of an excuse. Lucky for Cato, Eric easily forgot about it and continued to jump on the bed.

"Come on! It's snowing!"

"I'm coming," Cato sighed and pulled off his t-shirt, "Let me just take a shower." Katniss stared at his well built body and instantly blushed. She couldn't take off her eyes at the well toned abs display in front of her. His skin seemed so soft and smooth.

"You should get ready too," Cato indicated to Katniss. She nodded, still blushing and headed to her room.

Katniss opened her clothes to find filled with more clothes. That was probably more of Regina's doing. She found clothes that fitted the current weather. She threw a scarf, mittens, a cotton snow jacket, waterproof pants, some other underneath clothes, and fuzzy snow boots, onto her bed. After she finished her shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to her room to dress herself. She didn't wear the jacket, mittens, and boots yet, and was warm enough in a long sleeve shirt. She also tied her hair into a braid.

Katniss walked downstairs putting the jacket on the coat hanger and the pair of boots and mittens by it. She headed towards the kitchen to find Cato already eating.

"Toast?" Cato nodded to the plate.

"Just toast?" Katniss mumbled. She had made sure Eric wasn't around before she talked.

He bit into his piece of toast, "What's wrong with toast?" She just figured he was the one that made such a simple breakfast.

She simply shrugged, "Nothing." She sat down and took a piece of toast, smothering it with butter. She bit into her piece of toast, it actually tasted really good.

Katniss licked her lips, "It tastes good." She finished off that piece of toast and went to the fridge to pour herself some milk.

"KAT!" Eric shouted, running up to her, "Come on lets go play outside!"

"Eric just wait, we're almost ready."

::::

It was white. Literally everything was covered in snow. Katniss smiled at the cold air brushing across her face. They were outside at the spacious garden and they would have gone outside to the streets but Regina had instructed Eric not to.

Katniss heaved a breath which she saw in the cool air. Why did snow seem so much prettier here than the Capitol?

"Aren't you cold?" Katniss asked quietly as they waited for Eric to come out.

"No not really," Cato responded. He wore a cotton jacket, a scarf, waterproof pants, and snow shoes.

"I meant your hands," She said.

"They're fine."

Katniss didn't believe him, so she scooped up some snow and placed it in his hands. Cato widened his eyes and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What was that for?" He wiped the snow off his hands.

"You said your hands aren't cold? So when you do play in the snow it won't be cold right?" She smiled.

"You want to see how cold my hands are now?" Katniss gave him a confused look and let out a small yelp when he placed his hands on both side of her face.

"Get your hands off my face! It's freezing!" She shrieked as she tried to pull his hands away.

"Shush will you? You're too loud," He smirked, "You wanted know if my hands were cold right?" He still hadn't pulled his hands away.

"I didn't expect it to be this cold." She gave up on pulling his hands away.

"Maybe it's just your face that's warm." Katniss just noticed that she was blushing.

"Your hands are just cold…" she mumbled, "Now get them off me Cato!" she protested.

"Why? Your face is like my own personal heat source," he snickered which made her blush even more.

"BIG BROTHA!" Eric jumped onto Cato, "I finished going potty!"

"Good for you." Cato dropped his hands from her face.

"Can we make a snowman?" Eric asked.

"You start," Cato told his younger brother. Eric immediately began rolling a huge snowball. Katniss sat down on the back porch watching the two play.

"Big Brotha that snowball is too small for the head!" Eric complained.

"How big is it suppose to be?" Cato questioned.

Eric expanded his arms to show how wide, "This big!"

"That's too big for the head."

Eric thought for a minute, "No, it's perfect!" Cato let out a frustrated sigh and saw Katniss just sitting there with an amused look.

"Katniss get over here and help!" Cato shouted. Katniss just shook her head no.

"My hands are numb," He pouted. Oh shit, he looked so cute like that. Cato pouting just made Katniss's heart go wild.

Katniss got up and began walking toward him, somewhere along she picked up a ball of snow. Once she stood in front of him she threw the snowball at Cato's face and stifled her giggles.

Cato's eyes glowered and his lips formed into an evil smirk, "You are so dead." Katniss gulped and began to run away. Too bad she wasn't fast enough. Cato grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up. Katniss quickly held onto his shoulder, making sure she wouldn't fall.

Eric marveled at the two, "Is Big Brotha and Kat going to get married?" he thought out loud. Cato hearing that, accidently dropped Katniss.

"Oh!? You dropped Kat!" Eric stated the obvious. Cato crouched down by her and scratched the back of his head in somewhat shame.

"Are you hurt?" Cato asked. Katniss shook her head, she was actually perfectly fine. She found it interesting how Cato was worried about her.

"Are you sure?" He made sure. Katniss nodded and threw a ball of snow in his face again. She smiled and laughed at Cato's angry face.

"You are not getting away with a second time," He had his evil smirk back on. Katniss shrieked when he threw two snowballs at her face. Their little snowball fight didn't last very long.

"Help me with my snowman!" Eric whined. So the two did and they accomplished a pretty decent snowman, well the head was too small.

Katniss tapped Cato and pointed at the snowman's head and mouthed too small.

"Who cares?" Cato growled.

::::

Katniss gave Cato a questioning look and looked back to her mug. In it was some weird warm, foamy chocolate drink which was called hot chocolate.

"Drink it. I didn't poison it, just for your information," Cato said. Katniss continued to stare at it.

"Try it Kat! It tastes good!" Eric took a sip of his hot chocolate. Katniss brought the mug to her lips and drank it. Matter of fact it did taste good. It was thick, warm, and sweet all together.

Once Katniss had finished the hot chocolate she went to take another shower. When finished taking the shower she noticed the small envelope on the table of her room. She almost forgot about that envelope from Snow. She opened the envelope and the disgusting smell of roses entered her nostrils. Can't he do anything without roses? She took out the thick white card and flipped it open. Her eyes skimmed the card and her eyes widened, the card slipped from her hands, fell to the floor.

Katniss couldn't believe it. It has to be a lie. She had to be reading it wrong.

_**Katniss Everdeen,**_

_**Say your goodbyes to the Smith family.**_

_**~ Cornelius Snow**_

* * *

**OH WOW. What a chapter this is! All Eric knows is that Katniss can't talk, so that doesn't mean she can't laugh or shriek, well to Eric anyways. I made the characters sooo OOC! Oh wells, I like it better that way.**

**I began righting the next chapter and I already started crying .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．yeah the next chapter is going to be pretty sad...**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter! I would appreciate it a lot! **

**REVIEW! ヽ(´ー`)ﾉ ヾ  
**

**THANK YOU! \(≧∇≦)/**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO! (≧∇≦)/**

**Sorry for such a delay on this chapter! Homework is an ass. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUCH! (/^▽^)/**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES. I JUST OWN THE IDEA.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Katniss looked in the envelope to find another card saying,

_**Departure Time: Ten days after the fashion banquet, 7:00PM**_

_**New home service: District 1**_

_**Required: **_

_**-Keep only original Avox clothes. **_

_**-Bring only things you brought**_

_**-Only keep two things given from the Smiths **_

_***One thing you should keep in mind Katniss. The Smiths' don't know anything about your departure.**_

Katniss stared at the paper. 10 days after the banquet…. Today was the first day, so nine more days and the eleventh day she'll leave. District 1? That place isn't exactly nice is it? The Smiths' don't know about Katniss leaving either. Snow wasn't going to tell them so she will have to tell them on her own. Katniss couldn't help but feel frustrated at Snow. She had actually found a content place to be and he was going to just take it away, just like that.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Katniss stood there, she just suddenly couldn't move. How could Snow do this? He's taking her away from… From what exactly? A family? No… that's not it. Her mind went on to the lines of Cato.

When Katniss didn't open the door, the person on the other side opened the door himself. Katniss's body began to work again. She took the card on the floor and the envelope and quickly put it in the drawer.

"What did you put in there?" It was Cato. Katniss simply shook her head.

"Are you sure?" An eyebrow rose. Katniss nodded, hoping he would forget about it already. Her mouth opened to speak but no words came out. She didn't know how to explain it.

"Something's up. Tell me," he demanded.

"I-it's nothing…" Katniss managed to say.

Cato took a few steps so he was in front of her. He stared at her. His deep ice blue eyes seared through her grey ones. Katniss avoided his gazes. She didn't want to see him. That would just cause more pain to well up in her heart.

Katniss reached to push him away, so that way there was a bigger distance between the two.

"Go away," she made her voice as harsh as she could.

Cato was now very confused. He stopped her hands from pushing him away and held her hands into his.

"Something's wrong. I don't like that you're not telling me any of it." He didn't let her hands go.

Katniss just shook her head. She tried to respond with a bitterly but the words were caught in her throat.

"Cato, just go away. I'm tired," she whispered. Her gaze wouldn't meet his. Stupid President Snow. He made her feel hopeless. Her new found happiness was now withering away and Cato was part of it.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me," he said in a gentler tone.

"Well, leave because I'm not telling you," she said quietly. She said that she wanted him to leave but in truth she didn't want him to go anywhere. She hadn't pulled her hands away from his, because his large hands felts so right holding on to hers.

"You were happy a moment ago when I saw drinking your hot chocolate and now you're all sad?" Cato tried to figure out what was happening.

"I don't know…" Katniss felt like crying and she didn't even know why. She felt so pathetic and weak.

"I have this feeling that you're going to cry," he sighed.

Katniss bit her lip, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She eventually got him out of the door and then she locked the door. She plopped onto her bed and hugged her pillow. The tears began to flow. Was this Snow's plan all along? Start with getting close to one family but then all of sudden it's taken away.

Katniss wished she hadn't sent Cato away. It was weird how much she needed him.

_**2**__**nd**__** day**_

Katniss didn't feel like getting out of her bed the next day, so she didn't. Regina didn't question it and let her stay in bed. Regina would occasionally bring her food or some medicine in case she felt ill. Cato had work and the two didn't have much interaction that day.

_**3**__**rd**__** day**_

Katniss felt much better the next and actually got some things done. She cleaned the wooden floors and vacuumed the carpets. She had finished all of that by 1PM so she helped Regina in her work office.

"Oh, have you read what was in the envelope from President Snow?" Regina questioned. Here was Katniss's chance to tell her! However, instead she shook her head no.

"I suggest you to read it. I think it's pretty important," Regina advised. Yeah it was very important. Katniss didn't know how to tell Regina. Why was it so difficult?

"Anyhow, how are you and Cato progressing?" Regina changed the topic. Katniss's eyes widened in surprise. What progress was she talking about?

"You two are still friends?" Katniss nodded in response.

"Really…? Hmm… you know sweetie, Cato really cares about you. I've never seen him so worried about any girl. I think you changed him in some ways," Regina smiled. Cato cared about Katniss, now that was something new to Katniss.

_**4**__**th**__** day**_

Katniss walked down to the basement. She remembered that there was training room down there. Anger was filling in her body. That anger was mostly directed towards Snow.

She walked in the training room. Her eyes spotted a bow and a sack of arrows. She picked them up and settled in the position. The metal bow was heavier and larger compared to her wooden bow the arrows probably gave a bigger impact.  
She pulled back the arrow and aimed carefully, and then the arrow flew. BAM! All that anger resulted to a bulls eye on the target. Katniss took another bow and made another bulls eye.

"Wow impressive," A voice came behind her. She whirled around to find Cato.

"Archer?" He leaned against the doorway.

"No," She plainly replied. She didn't want to see Cato these next days or else her pain will just increase since she's leaving.

Cato heaved a sigh, "I can't do this anymore. You're not telling me something and it's bothering me.

Katniss tightened her grip on the bow, "It's nothing." It took all her strength on not blurting it out. She had decided not to tell the Smith's at all. They'll find out when the day comes.

He approached her, "It's something."

"No it isn't." she put back the bow and arrows, and began to walk away. Cato pulled her back and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Don't lie to me," he growled.

"Just leave it alone! I don't want to have you in my life!" She tried to maintain her voice so it wasn't too loud.

"Well too bad, because I want you to be in my life," his voice was smooth and husky.

She pushed him away, "I-I just can't. We can't be friends, enemies, acquaintances, family, whatever! I guarantee you that we can only be nothing," She fumbled with those words. Cato was obviously puzzled. He didn't understand what was happening at all. Katniss took this chance to escape out the door.

_**7**__**th**__** day**_

Katniss stared out the window as she swept the floor. Pitter Patter. Drip Drop. Pitter Patter. Drip Drop. The white snow turned into pouring rain. The pass 3 days, she tried her best to act natural and avoided Cato as much as possible. Her heart felt so empty. She didn't know how to explain it. It was just emptiness.

::::

Cato stared at the blank wall. God work was such a bore.

"Are you even on this planet?" Clove snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"I hate women," he bluntly said.

"Wow, the all great Cato has love problems?" Clove rolled her eyes, "What is wrong with you? You've been like this for the past few days."

"Is giving a girl space a good thing?" He asked randomly.

"Well it depends…" Clove furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Never mind it's nothing," Cato simply shrugged it off. Pitter Patter. Drip Drop. What a dreary day.

_**10**__**th**__** day**_

Tomorrow was the day Katniss was leaving. She couldn't believe it. Regina noticed something was off ever since Katniss read the letter from Snow, but she never brought it up to Katniss. Eric being the sharp kid he was, also could tell that Katniss wasn't the usual exciting and happy person she was. Cato was greatly affected by the sudden mood change of Katniss. It irritated him to no extent that she was ignoring him and wouldn't tell him anything.

Nightfall fell and Katniss decided to take a warm shower. Cato went to her room so he could figure this out. He entered the room to find no one in there and the shower was running. He suddenly remembered Katniss putting something in the drawer and shutting it quickly. He was curious so he opened the drawer. He found some letter card thing and flipped it open. Cato didn't believe it. So this what she was hiding? He took the other card and found the departure time.

Katniss had finished her shower and dressing so she got of the bathroom. Cato didn't notice and continued to stare at the card. Katniss stopped dead on her tracks at the sight of Cato reading the card.

"C-Cato?" Katniss stuttered.

"So this is what you were hiding. You aren't even planning on telling me right?" He scoffed.

"You would find out anyhow…" she said meekly.

"When huh? Tomorrow when you leave?" He crumpled up the letter, "Mum and Eric don't know either do they?" She shook her head no in response. Of course he would've found out. Why wouldn't he be mad at her for not telling?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? At least I could've managed something so you could stay here," His voice filled with hurt.

"Snow is too powerful. You can't do anything," she whispered. Cato walked to her and hugged her securely in his arms.

"I wish you relied on me or at least trust me." He tightened his hug.

"I do trust you!" She looked up at him, "I just don't want to have more emptiness in my heart when I leave because of you…" she mumbled and hugged back.

"Then I can't see you ever?" Cato gently stroked her hair. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"P-probably not…" she was awfully tired. Tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm not mad at you, just frustrated at everything that isn't fair in life." He kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Good…" she wanted to fall asleep on his chest. He carried her onto the bed and got in next to her, then pulled the blankets over them.

"Go to sleep…"

Katniss tugged on his shirt, "Stay here." Now she regretted on not telling Cato sooner. She should've told Regina and Eric as well.

"I'm not going anywhere," he murmured. Before Katniss drifted to complete and utter sleep, she heard the faintest, "I love you."

_**11**__**th**__** day 7:00PM**_

Regina wiped her tears with her handkerchief as she saw the Peacekeepers take Katniss away. Eric kept on asking, "Why are they taking away Kat? Why is Kat leaving?"

"Any last goodbyes or anything?" One of the Peacekeepers asked. Katniss nodded and headed to Cato.

She took out something in her pocket and placed it in Cato's hands with a note attached. Katniss reached up, then lightly placed her hands on his chest and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye..."

* * *

**DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Sorry for some mistakes! I might revise this chapter since its sort of weird?**

**The next chapter will be updated within a week! I PROMISE! ヽ(´ー`)ﾉ**

**I'M SO TIRED! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? **

**REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU! ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK (ノ^∇^)**

**I'M SO SORRY! THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE. I HAD A HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK! I COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING! It's over now （＞д＜）**

**I thank all my reviewers for encouraging words and also thanks to all of the followers for this story!**

**NOW, ENJOY CHAPTER 14! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR SOME OC'S.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Her voice was a small tinker. The whisper was for only Cato to hear. The kiss only meant for him.

"I don't accept this." Cato grabbed Katniss around her waist and pulled her close to him, not planning to let go, "She's mine remember, or at least my families. I signed a contract and I know what I read." His ice-blue eyes deadly and harsh, even making the Peacekeepers flinch.

"Excuse me sir, but these orders are directly from President Snow and you do know what happens when you don't follow his wishes," Peacekeeper A calmly replied. Peacekeeper C was already reaching for his weapon.

"Something like breaking rules right?" Cato was not giving in an inch, "Wouldn't President Snow break the rules if he's not following the contract, not a very good influence for Panem is it?" He sneered. Katniss looked up at Cato, her eyes begging him to stop. She didn't want him to get hurt because of her. She didn't think she was worthy to be fought over for.

"You do have a point but President Snow gave us orders and we must fulfill them," Peacekeeper A continued to answer hoping no violence will be brought out.

"I won't let her go," Cato's voice was firm.

"Sir, I will bring up this matter with the contract to President Snow but for the time being Katniss Everdeen must be taken away," Peacekeeper B joined the conversation.

Cato studied the Peacekeeper and deemed him as one of the 'nicer' Peacekeepers.

"You better." Cato intensely glared at him, "I won't hesitate to kill you if I don't get some message from the President soon." He also considered finding Katniss's new _home _and 'kidnapping' her.

Katniss removed Cato's arm around her waist, slightly pushing him away and moved away from him. She kept a distance from him and stayed on the Peacekeepers side. She gave him a look meaning, _'I don't want you to protect me.' _

When Katniss hastily moved away from Cato, there was this strange feeling he felt. It was as if she didn't care about him at all. Her eyes were vacant showing no emotion what so ever. It seemed Katniss didn't even care for Cato. What changed all of a sudden? From a kiss to no emotion.

"We will be leaving," Peacekeeper B announced. Cato wanted to keep Katniss. It may seem selfish but it took all his strength to not kill those Peacekeepers. Well all his strength and Katniss's sudden change of feelings. In an instant it seemed she didn't care if she left or not. She didn't even glance back.

::::

Katniss flipped through her new packet of _masters._ The bland train rattled against the tracks and the withered trees whizzed by the window. District 1 wasn't too far, perhaps 30 minutes or so.

Katniss bit her lip and shut her eyes. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry no matter what, but she had least expected Cato to do anything too extreme. Of course she wanted to stay but who knew what Snow has planned if any defying happens. In the end Katniss just gave Cato the cold shoulder. She pretended that nothing had happened between them and avoided those emotions bursting at Cato's hopes to have her stay. Sooner or later Cato will just be a distant memory.

::::

"So you're saying that this Cato boy was threatening all of you?" President Snow took a sip of his jasmine tea.

"Uhh… yes," Peacekeeper B hung his head down along with the other two Peacekeepers.

"How bad was the threat?" Snow questioned.

"Well, his eyes were scary. I swore he could've simply killed us that moment," Peacekeeper C responded.

"Peacekeepers are trained to be in situations like this. Am I right?" Snow placed his cup of tea down.

"N-no… I mean yes you are right. We have our weapons prepared but he makes you feel terrified just by his stare. I-it's like you can't move," Peacekeeper A tried to explain.

"Interesting… Katniss Everdeen is currently at District 1 correct?" Snow leaned back in his comfy office chair.

"Yes that is correct," all of the peacekeepers said simultaneously.

"You may all leave," Snow ordered them. The peacekeepers left at demand and left President Snow alone in his office. Now he needed to decide what to do with these two amusing young people.

::::

It was enormous. This was the victor's house. More precisely it was victors, yes more than one. President Snow really knew how to pull the strings.

The Peacekeepers that had taken her away from the Smith's household weren't here, it was a totally fresh pair of Peacekeepers. One of the Peacekeepers knocked on the large white doors. Katniss tightened her grip on the sash of her duffel bag.

"Yes?" the door was opened by a striking beautiful woman. She had flowing blonde hair, green eyes, and a perfect figure.

"Ms. Laden I presume," the other Peacekeeper started talking, "This is the Avox from President Snow."

"Thank you," Ms. Laden said and waited for Katniss to go in. As soon as Katniss stepped through the doors slammed shut.

Mrs. Laden looked at Katniss prospectively, "Katniss is your name right?" Katniss nodded, "Put down your stuff in your room. It's 2nd floor, last room to your right and then I want you to come back down and give that tray of medicine and stuff upstairs to Astrid's room. You'll find Astrid's room on the map next to the tray," she ordered, "After that is done, I want the kitchen clean and the wooden floors wiped," Ms. Laden finished.

"Understood?" Katniss nodded in response. Ms. Laden sure was bossy.

::::

Katniss dropped her stuff on the small twin sized bed. The room was way smaller compared to the one at the Smith's. What did she expect? This was going to be entirely different of course.

She flipped through the packet again. Cashmere and Gloss Laden in their mid-20's, are siblings with no parents. The two were victor's in the Hunger Games. So that women must have been Cashmere. Wait… she said something about the name Astrid. Katniss flipped to the last page of the packet: Astrid Laden, 15 years old. Often ill and in bed. Katniss skimmed through the rest and placed it back in her duffel bag. She walked out the door and walked to the kitchen counter where the tray was and the map. She placed her finger on the location she was currently at and trailed it up to Astrid's room. Hmm? Right next to her room.

Katniss picked up the tray and walked up the spiral stairs to Astrid's room. She slightly knocked on the door and there was a response of, "Come in…" Katniss walked in the find a small petite girl with long straight blond hair, round green eyes, and very pale skin. She was in bed reading a book.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked softly. How was Katniss going to respond to this? Katniss placed the tray on the small table beside Astrid's bed. Katniss eyes found a small notepad with a pen so she opened it to a blank white page, then quickly wrote in it. Astrid's round green eyes stared at Katniss.

Katniss handed Astrid the notepad.

"Oh, our Avox. Katniss Everdeen… that's a pretty name," Astrid lightly smiled, "You can go now. I have my medicine so it's fine." Katniss nodded and began to leave.

"Oh, Katniss!" Astrid slightly called out, "Please visit me, when you have time."

::::

Katniss began cleaning the kitchen. She had found where the cleaning equipment was placed and practically memorized the house map. As Katniss finished wipe the last of the plates, her thoughts trailed to Cato. She missed him so much. She missed his voice. His warm touch. She missed everything about him.

::::

Cato slammed his room door shut. The way Katniss looked before leaving gave a huge impression on him. Did she really not care about him? That was how it seemed,

Cato reached into his jean pocket to find Katniss's note. He pondered for a moment before even opening the note. She probably didn't have any feelings for him anymore. She didn't even want to be touching him. She didn't even have any emotions shown. But then again, what did the kiss mean? Cato still remembered those soft lips on his. That was what made him snap. That was when he decided that he wasn't going to let her go no matter what. Katniss seemed to have a mutual feeling but Cato wasn't sure anymore. It was so sudden; the way Katniss just broke off the attachment between the two at the last moment. Her vacant eyes proved everything.

Cato crumpled the note. He was going to forget her. Every speck of memory that included Katniss. She already appeared to be forgetting him anyways. That last kiss was just a goodbye. She was going to move on. If she was then so was he.

::::

Katniss had finished her chores and Cashmere had gone out, so she used this time to go visit Astrid.

"You're here?" Astrid placed her book down, "So I hear you worked at a different place before here." Katniss nodded.

"Did you like them?" She asked. Katniss nodded.

"Oh? What is your favorite memory?" Katniss smiled at the question. Astrid stared at Katniss. That smile wasn't your regular smile. It was the smile caused by the person you held in your heart.

"Something happened there right?" Astrid got to the point. Katniss widened her eyes.

"I'm right!" Astrid lightly giggled, "You know what I can do? You can write a letter to them and I can send it for you." Katniss narrowed her eyes, she wasn't sure if she can trust this girl just yet.

Astrid tilted her head to the side, "I'm not like my sister and brother. I'm weak and helpless, so you can trust me. However, I'm not the one that will be sending it," Astrid gave a soft smile. The smile was so pure.

"My friend will be delivering it," Astrid continued to smile, "He's a boy." Katniss suddenly realized something. She wrote something on the notepad

'_Your boyfriend?' _Katniss wrote.

Astrid blushed a bright red, "Yes… but you can't tell anyone!" Wow, she was so innocent.

Katniss nodded and wrote something on the notepad, _'Why is your name Astrid? District 1 doesn't have much people named like yours.'_

"My grandmother gave me this name. Grandma was from District 2, she said she liked it there better. It didn't hold that much luxury. She somehow came to District 1, I don't know how that happened. She died though," Astrid sadly smiled. District 2… that was where Cato was.

::::

_**-4 days later-**_

"Cato you have mail! It's a letter!" Regina called from downstairs. Cato quietly walked downstairs, tired as hell.

"Why do look so tired recently? What have you been doing so late at night?" Regina demanded an answer.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Cato picked up his letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

Eric looked up from his blocks, "Big Brotha smells bad. Wike weird flowers." Eric wrinkled his nose.

"Cato! Is that another woman's perfume?" Regina crossed her arms.

"Momma… when's Kat coming back…?" Eric whined.

"I don't know…" Regina lied. Cato turned and walked back to his room.

"Big Brotha! That letter's from Kat!" Eric shouted. Cato stopped at the stairs. Letter? How?

Cato took out the letter and began to open it but stopped. Wasn't he going to forget about her? F*uck that, what were the chances of ever forgetting Katniss? He opened the envelope and sat on his bed beginning to read the letter.

_Cato, _

_It's Katniss Everdeen. No it's really me. One person from this new house is actually nice and sent this to you. Please tell me you read that note I gave you. It's super important. _

_You know I how pushed you away and gave you a cold shoulder when I left? Please don't assume. It's not what you think… I know I won't be seeing you ever again. But you do know how much I miss you? A lot…._

_That's it…. You can't really respond to this letter because the address isn't shown but do read the note I gave you when I left._

_Maybe… I shouldn't have written to you… this is hurting my heart even more._

_-Katniss Everdeen_

::::

The note? Cato abruptly stood up and opened one of his drawers. He placed it in here he remembered. Cato sighed in relief when he found it.

He unwrinkled it and opened it.

_**I'm stupid. I know. I just didn't know how to tell you face to face. You were holding me the day before I leave. Well I may have been imaging things but heard you say, 'I love you.' Just to let you know. The feelings are mutual. I love you.**_

_**I'm crying by now. I would understood if you forget about me as soon as you leave. I'll try my best to forget you too. Hopefully one day I'll be your distant memory and you'll be mine. You'll probably have your own family. Your own future. I was just some obstacle course in your way, but I love you. Lots. I was probably hearing things when I thought you said it so I wouldn't mind if you just ripped this note and throw it away. You can forget about me. I know you will because I was just some minor thing in your life. Sorry if the paper is stained by my tears...**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Katniss.**_

* * *

**So that's done! Okay to get clarify some confusing parts, Katniss was acting very cold to Cato at the end of when she left. **

**OK I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! (≧∇≦)/**

**It's sort of confusing and please excuse my minor mistakes. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! I will try my best to update as soon as possible! （*＾ワ＾*）**

**THANK YOU! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BACK! \ (^ ▽ ^ *) (* ^ ▽ ^) /  
**

**I'M SOOO SORRY! I haven't updated this for a month! You lovelies are all waiting and I'm just... I had a huge amount of homework and projects to do (╥_╥) I had a short amount of this chapter sitting in my file of documents for a month and never seemed to get to it. BUT... IT'S WINTER BREAK! ****o(≧∇≦)o **

**I have THANK all of you reviewers and people that fav. and follow this story or me! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING (* ≧ ω ≦) ノ OVER 400 REVIEWS!**

**ANYHOW... **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 15! ((^ 0 ^) /  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. JUST THE OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Katniss unbelievably had somewhat gotten used to the new house. Though she often mistaken the structure of the house with the Smith's house, it wasn't too miserable. Astrid and Katniss had became rather close friends, at times she even found that maybe things won't become as despairing as she thought it would.

'_How is Gloss like?' _Katniss wrote down. She never once met Gloss in her two weeks of staying in the Laden's household.

"Gloss… can be mean sometimes, but he's really kind! He's a nice brother and can be overly protective; however his personality is sort of hard to handle…" Astrid tried explaining.

_I see. Can you deliver another letter for me?'_

Astrid nodded, "Of course! Same person right?"

Katniss nodded back in response, _'Sorry to bother you again.'_

"Don't worry about it," Astrid shook her head lightly, "I don't have much friends since I'm so ill, so I'm glad you're here."

Katniss gently smiled, Astrid just defined her as a friend.

-::::-

Cato glared at the pink floral wall.

"Honey, you can't stare at the wall the whole day," Parisa lifted Cato's chin to lean in and kiss him. Cato turned his head and pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me," he said bluntly.

"Loosen up a bit Cato. You're so uptight these days," she purrs and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I thought I was here to do business, not to be your pleasurable desire," he smirks. God, this woman could be so obnoxious.

Parisa huffed a pout, "We are doing business." She snaked one arm down his chest, while her other hand turned Cato's head around. Her fingers gently ran through his hair.

"Usually… you're more… how should I say? More fun," she whispered in his ear.

"Well Parisa," Cato got up out of the leather chair, "I did tell you once to stop touching me, and I guess you really didn't want to listen." He sneered at her and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt.

"Oh? So you're getting it now?" Parisa slyly smiled and reached to unbutton the rest of the buttons of his shirt, but he grabbed her hand.

"No. The humid in here is just really tense." He dropped her hand, "I'll be leaving now since there is no business to do.

Parisa stood there dumbfounded. Cato walked out of the room clearly not caring.

::::

The fresh air calmed Cato just a tad bit. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair how Katniss bursted into his life and remained there even though her presence was nowhere by him.

"Might as well get back to work," he mumbled and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. He wanted her back in his life.

-::::-

Night fell and the moon was hidden beneath the thick layer of clouds.

Katniss rubbed her arms. The cool air had seeped through the opened windows, though it was past midnight she didn't seem to want to fall asleep.

She opened one of the cabinets for a glass and opened the faucet to fill the glass with water. She gulped it down and licked her lips for the small droplets that fell on her lips.

Katniss stared out the large clear windows. There were rows of houses and further were the woods. It wasn't like she was imprisoned here right? She could escape and possibly not get caught. Well the getting caught part was going to happen. Astrid or Cashmere would notice and Snow will probably find out and catch her anyhow.

"Who's this?" A sudden voice jolted Katniss away from her thoughts.

She nearly responded back, but realized it wasn't a good an idea. She turned around to find a guy. Katniss couldn't really see his face because it was quite dark but she could tell he was tall.

The guy flickered on the lights. Katniss squinted at the sudden brightness. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she found herself facing a boy version of Cashmere. Dirty blonde hair, handsome face, and emerald eyes.

"You must be the Avox. Hmm… I've never met you before." He examined every aspect of Katniss.

She felt strange, being inspected like that.

"I'm Gloss. Cashmere's younger brother," Gloss introduced. Katniss just nodded, so this was Gloss?

Katniss bit her lip, well wasn't this going to turn out awkward.

"Why are you an Avox?" He asked taking something out of the refrigerator.

Obviously Katniss had no way to respond.

"President Snow could just use you as a prostitute," he simply stated.

Katniss furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Prostitution…. Maybe Cashmere and Gloss were used for that. Considering their beautiful looks, of course President Snow would use them.

Gloss took a step towards Katniss but she just stood rooted at her spot.

"I want you to greet someone for me tomorrow. Be nice, he's dangerous," Gloss said and lifted her chin.

"He'll be here around 7 AM or so, ok?" Katniss didn't respond and just stared at him.

He let go of her chin, "Aren't you obedient?"

She didn't like him, his attitude for the most part.

"Good night, Avox." Gloss faded into the dark halls.

Katniss didn't think that she would get along with Gloss very well. Well who would?

::::

_**Next Day- 6:42 AM**_

Katniss didn't like mornings, even though it wasn't bright outside currently. The cold atmosphere didn't help. Rain seemed to like District 1 quite a lot.

"Katniss!" Cashmere yelled from the kitchen.

Katniss groggily walked out of the small bathroom that was provided for her and headed downstairs.

"You're finally done," Cashmere sighed.

"You do know how to cook right?" she asked. Katniss nodded.

"Good, finish up the cake when you take it out. Put the icing and decorations. It's for a very important party and I'm responsible for the desserts. Oh, and put the batch of brownies in the oven once the cake is taken out," Cashmere ordered. Katniss nodded once again and headed for the oven to turn off and such, as Cashmere went up to her dressing room.

Katniss put on the mittens, opened the oven and slowly took out the cake. She then put in the batch of brownies. Now what? Katniss never in her life decorated a cake; she's only seen the cakes displayed at the Mellark bakery. She vaguely remembered watching Mr. Mellark through the window as a child, decorating cakes. The materials were all laid out already and the icing was already made. She took the spatula and lightly picked up a large amount the icing with it. Guess she had to put her memory to work. She put the thick icing on top and softly spread the icing to the edges of the cake. She smoothed out the icing on the top. How was she going to put the icing on the sides? She had no clue.

The door bell suddenly rang. She placed the spatula only to notice that icing hand somehow gotten onto her fingers. Katniss sighed, too late to wash it off now so she decide to just simply lick it off. She ran to get to the door, immediately opening it, moving to the side and bowing to the guest before seeing his face.

"Where's Gloss?" A very irritated voice asked. Wait…. Katniss knew this voice. The voice always brooded in her mind. She bit her lip, it can't be…

She nervously lifted her head from her bow.

It was him.

Blue eyes. Blonde hair. And him.

It was Cato.

-::::-

Cato really hated the errands he had to run. He had to go all the way to District 1 this time. At least it was only one district away and this district contained Katniss. But what were the chances of him finding Katniss? It's a big district and he was only going to one house.

He walked silently after the Peacekeeper that was guiding to Gloss Laden's home. Cato shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket, hoping they would get warmer as he walked. He wore a simple hoodie and jeans, not very professional like but Cato didn't give a shit.

"Mr. Smith, we've reached the Ladens' household," the Peacekeeper announced.

Cato didn't respond and simply walked up the steps to ring the doorbell. A polite person would knock on the doors but Cato wasn't the definition of polite.

He waited outside in the cold. _'__When the hell was Gloss going to open the damn door?'_ Frankly, Cato didn't really like Gloss. Scratch that, Cato hated Gloss. He was a freaking annoying bastard. True he may be a victor but he made every person sound like trash.

Before Cato could ramble on his thoughts about Gloss, the large white doors creaked opened. He didn't know who opened them but he wanted to get this business work over with.

"Where's Gloss?" Cato flatly asked loudly. No response. Gosh, why didn't they hire any maids or butlers here?

Cato caught something at the edge of his eyes and tiredly turned to face the person.

His mouth opened to demand this person to go get Gloss but the words never left. His ice blue eyes met with those memorizing grey ones.

Cato took in a sharp breath.

His eyes were not playing tricks right? They couldn't be.

It was definitely her. Cato was positive it was her.

The small loose strands from her braid framed her face and Cato could not have mistaken any of her features.

It was Katniss.

-::::-

"Sir, I have received the message from the Peacekeeper that Cato Smith has reached the Laden household," one of the Peacekeepers informed Coriolanus Snow.

"Are you sure you do not want a camera to keep hold of their conversation?" Another Peacekeeper asked.

"Are you questioning of what I'm doing?" President Snow's raspy voice spoke.

The Peacekeeper immediately apologized.

"You see I don't want to interfere with their reuniting but I will find of how Mr. Smith will handle this situation on my own," Snow said.

"Yes sir," the Peacekeepers in sync replied.

Now all President Snow had to wait for was: will Cato Smith follow according to what President Snow himself directed Cato to do? Or will Cato do as he pleases?

Coriolanus Snow took a sip of his tea, _'Love is the biggest weakness of all.'_

* * *

**I wanted to stop this chapter when Katniss saw Cato but since I haven't updated for so long I might as well type more! Besides my mind was filling with ideas!**_  
_

**Did you like this chapter? (* ≧ ▽ ≦ ) **

**Oh by the way this is how the Ladens' home looks like:**

** images/45039702/tumblr_mef8op3KY71r010fmo1_500_ **

**or something like that... I just got sort of distracted and looked up some mansions. Now I'm jelly of Cashmere, Gloss, and Astrid! An here is the kitchen!**

** images/47534840/tumblr_mfsrpt5e0z1r2kqqio1_500_ **

**HEEHEE. I guess I'm sorta wasting all of you awesome peoples time by having you look at pictures...**

**So please tell me what you think of this chapter! ∩ (· ω ·) ∩ **

**My update will be much sooner since I have now some time to relax :3**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL (. ‿ .) **

**THANK YOU! O (≧ ▽ ≦) O and Merry Late Christmas and hope you bunches enjoy the ends of 2012 and have a Happy New Year!  
**


	16. Side Story

**HIIIIII!**

**I'm so sorry...**

**This is just a side story...**

**Ahhh i'm gonna be late bye!**

* * *

**60 Seconds**

**Astrid Laden – Side story **

Jay had never noticed her before. Maybe he has unknowingly seen her at times, but he never seen her this close before. She was sort of petite for her age. Her round green eyes met his. Jay quickly looked away, a tint of red rising onto his cheeks.

"Astrid, hurry up! Let's go!"

Jay turned to secretly face her again. So her name was Astrid…

"Sorry," Astrid gently replied getting up from her desk, gathering her stuff, and headed for the door.

Jay sighed, laying his head onto the cold wood desk. His eyes wandered to Astrid's table, finding that she had left her book. He abruptly stood up taking the book and running out of the classroom to catch up with Astrid.

"Mr. Solaiman, please don't run in the halls. I understand living in District 1 is suppsoe to be luxurious but this is school," Mr. Dia instructed.

"Yes sir." Jay began walking but as soon as Mr. Dia walked away Jay began running again.

He caught his breath as reached the main entrance/exit of the school.

Jay walked in front of Astrid, "You forgot this." He handed over the book.

Astrid took the the book from Jay.

"Thank you," she smiled. Jay blushed again and muttered a, 'No problem.'

Astrid walked down the stairs, to her awaiting limo, "Oh." She stopped and turned around.

"What's your name?" she questioned.

"Jay. Jay Solaiman, "he replied.

Astrid smiled once again, "I'm Astrid."

Jay this time in return, smiled back, "I know."

_**60 seconds. That was all it took for him to fall in love with her.**_

-::::-

Astrid sighed. No limo. No umbrella. No one to bring her home. It was raining too. Perhaps, she should've brung some rain attire or maybe an umbrella. The rain seemed to be endless. Cashmere would get angry.

"You need an umbrella?" A familiar voice asked. Astrid turned her gaze up to see an umbrella hanging over her head, and then turned her eyes to find Jay.

"Oh no… Don't you need it?" Astrid questioned.

"Well… since my limo driver isn't here today… I guess so… but no problem, you can have it!" Jay handed over the umbrella.

Astrid lightly shook her head, "It's alright, I'm sure my limo driver will come shortly."

Jay slightly tilted his head, "Are you sure? You've been waiting for quite a while."

Astrid looked up to meet Jay's blue-green eyes, "How about we just go together?"

"You can take my umbrella, I can go with one of my friends. We're going to the Training Academy anyways," he suggested an alternate option.

"Umm… I do prefer you to walk me home," she blushed, "My sister doesn't like me going anywhere alone," she quickly added.

Jay's eyes widened and blushed, "I guess I'll walk you home then."

_**60 seconds is all he needed to fall harder in love with her.**_

* * *

**I have to really go now :)**

**Sorryyyy.**

**I will update the story as soon as i get better!**

**BYE.!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm back :) **_  
_

**HELLOOOO!**

**So my last update was actually suppose to be longer... but it was so depressing so I deleted part of it. I was really sick T.T I spent like 2 days in bed...  
**

**Okay. I love you all that review, follow, fav. and read this story! 3**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S!**

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

–_My Immortal by Evanescence _

**Chapter 16**

Cato wanted to hold Katniss. He wanted to breathe in her exotic scent. He wanted to kiss her senseless. He clenched his fist, damn Snow. Cato couldn't even do that. He wasn't one to follow rules but Snow vowed a promise and that promise was pretty promising.

~_FLASHBACK~_

"_Now Mr. Smith, I hear you wish to see me." Snow rolls down the tinted window._

_Cato stood there, it annoyed him greatly that Snow was here. However, he needed to know when Katniss was coming back. When she would be back in his presence. _

"_Yes," Cato responds nonchalantly._

"_Well please do take a seat in hear. It's quiet cozy and it is quite chilly out there," Snow firmly said. Cato knew it was no offer, it was a request._

_Cato when inside the lavish limo, sitting a few seats next to Snow._

"_Why did you send her away?" Cato spat._

"_Her?" _

_Cato glared at him, "You know who I mean."_

"_No need to get angry," Snow's voice dripped of warning._

_He scoffed, "No need to be angry, sure."_

"_Now to the matter of Everdeen," Snow brung up the main topic, "You will see her shortly."_

"_What do you mean?" Cato's eyes narrowed, "Will she be becoming back?"_

"_Maybe, or you may see her."_

"_In District 1?"_

_Snow gave a tiny bitter smile, "How do you know Ms. Katniss is in District 1?" _

_Cato kept his cool, or at least tried to, "You're not answering my question."_

"_I don't know Mr. Smith, you will find out yourself. However I have exceptions," Snow began._

_Cato stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. Exceptions? Of course, it's President Snow after all. _

"_Once you see her, there must be what so ever no affection shown. None at all."_

_Cato took a few minutes to completely sink that sentence in. No affection._

"_After you've past that little test you will have her back as your family's Avox, however you mustn't show any affection for two weeks when she goes back. No touching, no compassion, no love," President said blandly._

"_Is that the deal? Is that it?" Cato asked. No love… _

"_Yes, that is it."_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

"Where's Gloss?" Cato questioned. He gaze was still fixed onto Katniss's but he kept his gaze as cold and distant as possible.

Katniss opened her mouth slightly, but immediately shut it tight. She pointed up stairs, then pointed to the right, and held out the 5th finger. She technically gave a route to Gloss's room by using gestures, well that was the only possible way to tell him.

Cato simply turned his back on her and began to walk away, following her directions. Katniss though, was confused. Did he seize to notice that it was her?

Cato took a few steps, heading for the stairs but Katniss abruptly grabbed the hem of his shirt. She didn't know why she did that. It was instinct.

Cato froze for a second, but suddenly turned around giving Katniss the hardest and coldest stare as possible.

"Don't touch me," he slightly snapped, "You're just some filthy rat."

Katniss felt a sudden pang in her chest. It was quick but painful. She didn't know how to describe it. It just hurt.

Katniss let go of his shirt. She tried to hide those emotions beginning to show on her face but wasn't very successful. Her stormy grey eyes filled with sadness and hurt. Of course, Cato regretted it but…

'_Just this and two more weeks'_ Cato reminded himself. He walked up the stairs, to go find Gloss.

Katniss didn't understand. Was Cato always like this? Were all those times he was kind to her, just some illusion? He was probably just being nice, because she felt bad for her. He was probably glad to see her leave. Katniss felt pitied and .

Katniss might've been jumping to conclusions, but she felt as if she didn't exist in Cato's life anymore.

::::

_**3 Days Later**_

Katniss didn't know where she was going. Peacekeepers had brought her out of the Ladens' household and into a train. She had gotten use to Ladens' household already, so she didn't understand where she was going. Maybe she was going back to the Capitol.

Katniss stared at the foggy window. Her thoughts filled with Cato. His recent words constantly haunted her. She couldn't help it. A filthy rat, he called her. So far Cato was the only person she could rely on. She had Astrid and Regina, but they were different. Cato was someone Katniss knew if she fell, she would be caught by him. She was desperately in love with Cato. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was. However though, Katniss always had this hurt feeling in his chest when she thought about him. She didn't know what it meant. It hurt just thinking about him.

::::

The train jolted her to a stop which also jolted Katniss awake. She knew this place. How can should not? Only she didn't understand why she came back here. The sole reason that President Snow had sent her to District 1 was because of Cato. Cato however lived in District 2… so it made no sense to be back in District 2. Was she going to a new house? No…. this is the same exact house. Did the Smiths move?

The Peacekeeper rang the doorbell. Regina opened the door, her eyes noticing Katniss. However though she kept calm.

"Katniss Everdeen will resume her post as your family's Avox."

"I see… well thank you for bringing her here," Regina thanked. The Peacekeeper nodded and walked away. Katniss stood there in front of the doorway.

"Please come in Katniss." Regina motioned. The door shut behind Katniss and then Regina suddenly hugged Katniss.

"I can't believe your back! Things have been…" Regina pulled apart, "It has been so different here without you. I missed you dear." Katniss couldn't help but smile.

"I know a few more people that miss you too. For one Eric…" Regina trailed off as Eric came running from his playroom among hearing Katniss's name.

"KATTTTTT!" Eric screamed running to hug Katniss. Katniss stumbled a bit back at the sudden attack. Eric had wrapped his arms around her thighs, hugging her.

"Where you go? I miss you a lot!" Eric pulled apart, jumping up and down in excitement, "Let's go play Kat!"

"Eric, Katniss has some things to do before she can play with you," Regina said strictly.

"Awww…. But Mommy! Kat has to play with me!" Eric whined.

"She will Fredrick Smith, but she has work to do first," Regina crouched down to Eric's height level and told him in a rigid manner.

Eric pouted, "Fine." He then went back to his playroom.

"Mum, I'm hea-" Cato's words were cut short when he noticed Katniss there.

Katniss found the floor quite interesting at the moment.

"Cato, Katniss is back," Regina announced the obvious to him.

"That's… great…" he responded sarcastically, "I'm heading out."

"Where are you going?" Regina questioned.

"Marvel's place."

Before Regina could reply, Cato was out the door.

"Do you want to see Cato?" Regina asked.

Katniss merely shrugged. She didn't know anymore.

"Well… why don't you get settled first? I have a few things I want you to do afterwards," Regina softly told Katniss. Katniss nodded and headed upstairs to put her things down. The room was the same. Everything was left untouched since she was gone. She opened the closet, to find the clothes she had worn before were still there. She missed this place….

::::

Katniss's eyes fluttered open. She must have fallen asleep on her after all the chores. It wasn't exactly the hardest work but lately she only slept a couple of hours.

Her eyes adjusted to her room but to only find Cato's face. What…? She sat up looking around… this was Cato's room.

"Cato…" Katniss softly whispered. Why was she in here? She didn't remember coming into Cato's room at all.

Cato didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. Katniss gently smiled at Cato's sleeping face. She didn't know why they were sleeping on the same bed, but Katniss wished this moment wouldn't end.

* * *

**I kinda think this is a crappy chapter.. .but oh wells.**

**I have to go to sleep!**

**Please REVIEW :)**

**THANK YOU! 3**


	18. Chapter 17

**This website hates me. 3 times I tried typing authors note!**

**ANYHOW I'M BACK. Imma keep the a/n short at let you all read! (since I don't want waste anymore energy after 2 tries)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Cato yawned as his heavy eyelids opened.

"Morning…" Katniss mumbled stiffly.

Cato squinted his eyes at the alarm clock on his drawer, "It's 4AM…"

"Still… morning…" she responded.

"Are you… okay?" Cato asked, not getting up from his lying down position.

'_No I'm not,' _Katniss thought, however she merely nodded as a response.

Cato stared at her stormy grey eyes. Katniss quickly averted her gaze from his.

"Katniss." A shiver went down Katniss's spine hearing her name coming from Cato.

"Yes…?" she choked out. Being so close to her yet not being able to do anything was killing Cato.

Cato grabbed his pillow and put it over his face. This was so frustrating….

Katniss blinked a couple of times in confusion, _'What was he doing…?'_

"Cato… are YOU okay?" she pursed her lips together awaiting his answer.

"No…" He muffled through the pillow, "I'm not."

Katniss pulled the blankets to cover her cold legs, "Why…?"

"Because you're here."

Katniss's heart tighten. Her breath hitched and it felt as if everything shattered. Her thoughts were in a jumbled mess and she couldn't comprehend anything at that moment. He really didn't care about her. He didn't want her near him.

"S-sorry for bothering you…" Katniss hurriedly got out of the bed.

Cato flung the pillow away from his face and sat up, "No that's not wha-" his words were cut off by the door being slammed.

"F*ck!" he muttered. He fell back onto the mattress and once again buried his face into his pillow.

::::

Katniss had ran down the hall to her room and immediately shut and locked the door behind her. This was so hard to deal with. Not until now Katniss began to realize how physically and emotionally she was clung onto Cato. She knew she had fallen in love with Cato but she didn't know strong it was. She thought maybe it was just some small crush that would go away. She thought it wasn't serious. But she knew it was a lie. Her love was deadly serious.

Katniss didn't know when but tears were falling down her face. Quickly wiping the tears away, she got up and grabbed a coat in the closet. She then opened her room door and silently closed it behind her. She made sure that Cato wasn't in the halls and there was no chance she would run into him, before going down the stairs. Katniss found a piece of paper and wrote a note for Regina, just in case she came back before anyone woke up. Katniss headed out the door and immediately put on her coat. It was cold out and dark as well. The lamp post lights shimmered down on the streets. Katniss stuffed her hands into her coat pocket and walked along the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going and the longer she walked the more dazed she was.

Katniss had been out walking in the cold for about an hour now and she was spacing out. She didn't want to think about anything though. The sky was becoming a bit brighter as the sun was about to rise. Unexpectedly she felt a sudden impact, like she had bumped into someone. Staggering lightly back and snapping out of her daze she focused onto what had just happened.

"You shou-" the person began but stopped, "You're Katniss."

Katniss furrowed her eyebrows into confusion. Who was he?

"Aren't you Katniss? Cato's Avox or some shit," he continued. Oh… wait… Katniss knew him. She saw him a couple of times before. He was Cato's friend, Martin or Marvin…

Katniss nodded, signaling she was Katniss.

"Remember me?" he asked, "Marvel." Oh right… his name was Marvel. She nodded again as a reply.

"Why are you out so late? It's dangerous you know. Here I'll bring you back to Cato's," Marvel said and motioned her to follow. She shook her head.

"No Cato's? What did he do..?" Marvel asked, "Well he is Cato… so I wouldn't be surprised if he did something stupid." He glanced at Katniss, "Well might as well bring you to Clove's." Who was Clove?

"Don't worry. Clove is a good person and she's childhood friends with Cato so it's all good." Marvel began to lead Katniss to Clove's. Katniss merely followed, she didn't really want to see Cato anyhow.

::::

Marvel knocked on the door for the 5th time. He waited a couple of seconds before ringing the doorbell several times.

"WHO IN THE WORLD IS IT?!" A voice shouted from inside the house. The door flung open to find a quite aggravated Clove.

"Marvel? Why are you here 5 in the morning?" Clove yelled, "You can't come in." She was about to slam the door shut but Marvel stopped the door from closing.

"Sorry… I was out in the streets when I saw her," Marvel pointed at Katniss, "She needs somewhere to stay."

"And she is… Katniss?" Clove guessed.

"Yep," Marvel replied, popping the p sound in yep.

"Come in then." Clove let the two in.

"You should be glad my parents aren't back yet or else you would've died." Clove glared at Marvel. They were in the living room and all sat down.

"Clove… who was there?" A groggily voice asked.

"Marlene!" Marvel shouted, "I woke you up!"

Marlene scrunched up her nose, "Don't call me that."

Katniss felt oddly out of place. She didn't know anyone. Well Marvel but she barely knew him.

"Why did you let Marvel in here?" Marlene groaned, "He's annoying. He always calls me Marlene even though I tell him to call me Marl."

Marvel ignored Marl's comments, "Anyhow… I don't know what to do with Katniss. She doesn't want to go back to Cato's place."

"'Why?" Clove questioned Marvel but it was as if it was directed to Katniss.

"I don't know… don't ask me." Marvel shrugged.

"Is Cato abusing you!?" Clove assumed. Katniss immediately shook her head no.

Clove sighed in relief, "Are you tired? I can have you rest in the guest room." Katniss shook her head no again.

"I'm hungry Clove. I'm gonna go get something to eat." Marvel headed for the kitchen.

"No you're not Marvel," Clove sharply said. Marvel sighed as he sat on the couch again.

"Is Gale awake?" Clove asked Marl. Katniss's head snapped towards Clove upon hearing Gale's name. Gale was here in this house? Wait… it could be some other Gale. But was Gale really such a common name here in District 2?

"No… He's still asleep," Marl replied, "I'll go and wake him up." She headed out the living room but someone entered before she could leave the living room.

"I'm here…" It was Gale. Katniss sat there in utter confusion. She couldn't think of any possibilities to why Gale was in this house.

Gale softly planted a kiss on Marl before he noticed Katniss.

"Katniss?" Gale furrowed his eyebrows and his expression masked into confusion.

"You know her?" Marl asked, looking between Gale and Katniss.

"Yeah... we're close friends," Gale replied.

"Oh… but she's Cato's Avox. How would you know her?" Clove questioned sharply.

Gale scratched the back of his head, "It's kinda complicated."

Katniss sat there on the couch solemnly. It seemed that Gale had moved on from the past. From his own past. Her thoughts wandered to thousands of things.

"Katniss, you should go back," Gale suggested. Katniss snapped out of her trance upon hearing her name. She merely shrugged in response. Perhaps she should.

"I'll bring her back," Marvel got up, "I have to get back to my place anyhow."

Katniss shook her head.

"You want to stay..?" Clove asked. Katniss silently sighed. Not being able to talk sucked. She gestured for a pen and some paper. A few seconds later Marl came back with just that.

'_I'll get back myself. I know my way back,'_ Katniss wrote.

Marvel scoffed, "I doubt it. Come on, let's go."

::::

Marvel wanted to scream yes on the top of his lungs when they finally reached the Smiths' house. It was

dead silent and uncomfortable the whole way back.

Katniss knocked the door once and it already flung open.

"KATNISS!" Regina pulled her into a very tight hug, "Are you okay? Not hurt what so ever?" Regina examined her whole body. Katniss shook her head.

"Thank God…" Regina pulled her into another hug.

"Umm… hate to ruin the moment, "Marvel interrupted, "but uhh… Mrs. Smith. Why do you seem so worried..?"

"Oh right! Cato was… he freaked out. When he woke up you were nowhere in sight in the house. He amused that President Snow had Peacekeepers take you away. He wasn't thinking and he ran out of the house," she explained, "I asked where he was going, and telling him to come back but he just shouted back that he was going to kill President Snow."

"Cato is so f*cking irrational," Marvel facepalmed. Katniss agreed to Marvel's statement.

"Mrs. Smith, " a rough voice broke in the conversation. They all turned to find a Peacekeeper.

"Your son, Cato Smith is under strict custody currently for killing two Peacekeepers and injuring three other Peackeepers," the Peacekeeper said.

Regina threw her hands to cover her mouth in shock. Katniss held onto an unstable Regina.

'_Cato…'_ was the only thought that ran through her head.

"Can we go see him?" Marvel asked.

"No. He is right now he is waiting for the train that will send him to the Captiol. In the Capitol President Snow will decide his punishment," the Peacekeeper informed.

"What will be the punishment be?" Marvel questioned.

"Public execution, tortured, hijacked, etc." It basically meant death.

Katniss's mind was clouded. Why would Cato go so far for her?

She let go of Regina and took in a shaky breath.

Katniss was going to find Cato and bring him back. Alive.

She took a nervous gulp and opened her mouth, "Where is Cato?" If getting Cato's life was risking hers, so be it.

* * *

**CLIFFYYY! My next chapter will be soon. My bday was 3 weeks ago… yeah! **

Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and perhaps so are you, But the roses are wilted, the violets are dead, the sugar bowl's empty, your wrists are stained red . The sun isn't shining , the sky isn't clear, there's no silver lining cos' you're no longer here. The rain keeps on pouring, there's no end in sight, you're laying there frozen, so far from the light. Your beauty is unreal, you smile like the sun, but times can't be turned or your actions undone. The words that you wrote, that I can only read "I love you so much; please don't cry when I'm dead". A bond that we formed, a love that ran deep, the pain that we shared, a friend I could keep. I wanted to hold you, wrap the tears from your eyes; but there the moment you had to say goodbye. I want to forget, but most times I don't, I want to let go, but I know that I won't. Tears on my face, memories burned in my head. The roses are wilted, the violets are dead...

.

it should have been you.. instead

**And a sad valentines day poem…**

**REVIEW. FAV OR ALERT! **

**THANKS! **ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	19. Chapter 18

**HAIIIII ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ**

**I AM BACK! Woah... haven't updated this story for 2 months... maybe more. First of all there's a lot of drama... and last semester of all, I had a major writer's block on this chapter. SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER THOUGH! 4 DAYS~**

**I posted a poem last time I think... It was not by me. It was by a friend, she's like pro at composing poems!**

**Oh yeah! Thank you so much reading this story! Plus reviewing and following! (*≧▽≦) **

**Okay. Now. Please enjoy chapter 18 of Luscious Fire! （*＾ワ＾*）  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, ONLY MY OCS!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Marvel was mindblown. Mindblown was actually more of an understatement. First he finds out Cato is off to the Capitol cause of some stupid shit he did and then an Avox talks. An Avox aren't suppose to talk, because basically that's their punishment. Marvel was sure by now Regina had fainted.

"Cato Smith is waiting for his transportation to the Capitol," The Peacekeeper repeated. Marvel scoffed, well obviously. Didn't the Peacekeeper know that she was a damn Avox?

"Where is he waiting?" Katniss asked firmly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you ma'm," the Peacekeeper shook his head.

Marvel snapped out of his trance and took a few steps up. "My dad happens to be the Head Peacekeeper and he can get you fired," Marvel threatened. The Peacekeeper stayed silent for a few seconds before recognizing that he was the Head Peacekeeper's son.

"I don't need your help…. _Marvel_," Katniss mumbled to him. Marvel crinkled his eyebrows; he was going to have to get use to this Avox talking.

"He is waiting in the Justice Building," the Peacekeeper muttered loud enough for them to hear.

Marvel flashed a fake smile as gratitude, "Thank you." The Peacekeeper walked away and Marvel turned to Regina. Regina did not faint but stood there stunned.

"We're going to save Cato's butt so just stay here don't worry about it," Marvel reassured Regina.

Regina sighed. "Please be safe and Katniss perhaps you haven't told me everything but I trust you to save Cato." Regina gave Katniss a hug in which Katniss returned. Regina walked back into the house and that left Marvel and Katniss.

"You need a ride?" Marvel asked Katniss.

Katniss began walking a few steps away from him. "Like I said I don't need your help," she said.

Marvel scratched the back of his head. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. "I don't know why you're so against me, but I'm trying to help you here. I bet you don't even know where the Justice Building is, and I want to help Cato too. After all he is my best friend," he claimed. Katniss pursed her lips together, realizing that indeed she didn't know where the Justice building was.

"Fine… You're right," she sighed.

"So… you need a ride?"

She merely nodded before following Marvel to whatever vehicle they were going to take for their ride. She was way too lost in her thoughts to realize that Marvel stopped in front of her, causing her to walk straight into his back.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, rubbing her forehead. She looked up from the ground to see Marvel holding out a helmet.

"Put that on," he directed. Katniss gave him a baffled look.

"Helmet? For the motorcycle?" Marvel gestured to the motorcycle.

"We're going to ride _that_ to the Justice Building?"

"It's quick and pretty safe." Katniss took the helmet and put it over her head.

"Are you getting on or what?" he questioned her. Marvel was already sitting on the motorcycle waiting for Katniss to get on. She got on, sitting behind him.

"Hold on tight?"

"W-what?!" she stuttered but the vehicle roared alive and she jolted backwards and grabbed onto Marvel to refrain from falling.

Marvel slightly chuckled. "I told you to hold on. You should close your eyes, cause I'm going to go full speed."

"What!? I'm going to die because of you…" Katniss mumbled under her breath.

::::

Katniss stumbled getting off the motorcycle and trying to make the smallest sounds as possible. She staggered a bit, and shook her head to rid the dizziness from the ride. She took off her helmet and placed it on the motorcycle, next to Marvel's.

"Let's go," Marvel whispered. She followed him to some back door where there were no Peacekeepers. He took out a chain of keys and unlocked the door.

"Stay close and quiet," Marvel demanded, as they entered the building.

"How do you know where to go?" Katniss questioned.

"I've been playing around here since I was little. I've figured where everything is in this building, including the secret passages and shit," Marvel explained as they entered through another door.

"Do you know where they would keep Cato?" Katniss took in her surroundings.

"Most likely the rooms on the top floor."

Marvel stopped her from walking, noticing two Peacekeepers ahead of them.

"Wait here," he told her. Marvel sneaked up behind one of them and punched him unconscious. The other Peacekeeper took out his gun noticing the 'intruder', but Marvel was quicker and kicked the gun away from the Peacekeepers grasp. Marvel quickly picked up the gun and shot the Peacekeeper. The peacekeeper fell to the floor and Marvel sighed in relief. Marvel ran back to Katniss and grabbed her hand, and ran.

"W-Why did you shoot him?" she asked whilst they ran, "And why are we running?"

"It was a sleeping gun, meaning the dart that shot out of the gun only puts the person to the sleep. And we're running because I just remembered there are security cameras everywhere in this building. We better run fast or else we might not find Cato in time," Marvel said. They stopped at a elevator door and waited for the door to open. When the doors did open inside stood three peacekeepers. Katniss widened her eyes in surprise. Wouldn't they be informed that they were the ones that sneaked in?

Marvel walked in and Katniss followed in, realizing she was still holding Marvel's hand. Marvel pressed the top floor button and the elevator doors closed.

"Act natural, pretend we're coming here to get registered for marriage," Marvel whispered into Katniss's ear. Katniss was surprised but nodded in understanding. The elevator was slowly rising and stopped for one of the peacekeepers to get off. A few seconds later the elevator doors closed again, and the elevator began rising.

"Are you two getting married?" The girl peacekeeper questioned.

"Yes," Katniss and Marvel replied simultaneously.

"To register for marriage is the 8th floor, not the last floor," the guy peacekeeper said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Katniss stiffened, _'Were they going to get caught already?'_

The elevator doors open and Marvel jolted out of the elevator pulling Katniss behind her. Marvel pushed open the door that led to the stairs. They ran up to the last floor, by then they were out of breath.

"…Smooth… Marvel… Smooth," Katniss said between breaths. They walked cautiously though the hallways, looking through door windows to see if Cato were in any of the rooms. Katniss pulled Marvel into a narrower hallway behind a potted tree.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. She put her finger to her lips, motioning him to be quiet.

A faint laughter could be heard from the main hallway.

"Cato Smith? The widower's boy?" a voice spoke.

"Yeah. You haven't heard? " Another voice spoke. The voices were getting louder which meant they were getting closer.

"Heard what?"

"Cato Smith is being sent to the Capitol, for an execution."

* * *

**Ermygawdd. Was this too short? （ ＴДＴ） I think it was! I'm so sowwie for the cliffhanger! *hides in the corner* **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**I apologize if you see any spelling grammars or any errors... I don't feel like rereading. I have school tomorrow and I need some sleep. I don't have school today.. heehee. **

**I will have the next chapter out soon! I promise you all that it will not take 2 months for the next chapter! **

**Anyhow.. please review! favorite! follow and etc!  
**

**I LOVE YOU ALL TO ****∞ & beyond~**

**OKAY. BYEE! ヾ(＾∇＾)**

**.**

**. jkay.. below is another poem written by my friend! It's sorta like a sequel to the previous poem.. I guess.**

**.**

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_All of this time, I thought that_

_I loved you_

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_Is it true?_

_That_

_I love you?_

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_Here's the catch;_

_- I never loved you_

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_ no they're not - they're violet_

_well guess what_

_I HATE YOU._

_Roses are multicolored_

_Violets are violet_

_Let's make a bet_

_You hated me too_

_The flowers I gave you, they are now wilted_

_Because I found out my love for you is_

_WORTHLESS._

_He walks like he has no troubles_

_His eyes make me feel lost_

_I hope he never struggles_

_Wondering how much he's worth_


End file.
